SECRETOS
by ISABELLA DRAKE
Summary: HAY COSAS QUE NO DEBERIAN HACERSE Y MENOS SABERSE.
1. DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Son propiedad de JKRowling

DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Por mas que se esforzaba en dejar de llorar, no podía controlarse, las lagrimas seguían brotando al igual que los sollozos, como era posible que hubiese interpretado mal las cosas, peor aun como se había atrevido ha confesarle sus sentimientos.

Todo había comenzado un par de semanas antes, para ser exactos el primero de septiembre cuando abordaron el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando inesperadamente Harry se acerco a ella.  
-Ginny, te molestaría si buscáramos un vagón aparte, no quiero estar con Ron y Hermione -declaro del chico de dieciséis años, había cambiado mucho aquel verano, estaba mas alto, tenia unos músculos bastante desarrollados, debido a que, como les contó se mantuvo distraído haciendo ejercicio, pero el cambio no solo era físico sino Támbien interno, se le notaba mas maduro y en sus ojos se veía un dejo de tristeza debido obviamente a la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black.  
-Si tu quieres –contesto la joven Weasley- ¿pero no entiendo por que no quieres estar con ellos son tus amigos?  
-No quiero que se sientan incómodos-dijo él y comenzó a andar por el pasillo del tren

Era cierto la presencia de Harry ponía muy nerviosos a sus amigos. En la ultima semana de vacaciones en Grimauld Place, tras una de las cotidianas paleas de sus amigos había pasado algo inesperado.

-Estoy cansado de que siempre quieras tener la razón –le grito Ron exasperado a Hermione -Yo no quiero tener la razón siempre, eres tú el que se empeña en llevarme la contra –se defendió ella.

Harry opto por abandonar la habitación no estaba de humor para escuchar a sus amigos discutir.

-¿Me empeño en llevarte la contra? –repitió el incrédulo- solo trato de llamar… -se quedo callado al parecer había hablado de más.

-¿De llamar que? –inquirió ella desconcertada ante las palabras del chico

-Olvídalo quieres –le dijo el un poco más calmado- voy a buscar a Harry

El se disponía a salir del cuarto, pero ella no se lo permitió, lo sujeto del brazo y lo obligo a mirarla.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado sin antes explicarme lo que dijiste –lo amenazo mirándolo a los ojos

-Ya te dije que lo olvidaras –dijo y jalo su brazo para que lo soltara, ella lo hizo y él volvió a dirigirse hacia puerta

-¿mi atención? –Pregunta ella y Ron se volvió hacia ella- es eso lo que tratas de atraer Ron

-Por favor –dijo él como si considerara lo que ella dijo como una estupidez pero el color rojo que había adquirido su rostro denotaba lo contrario-ahora si me disculpas Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta pero ella volvió hablar.

-que lastima –murmuro con voz entrecortada- nada me habría hecho tan feliz como el saber que tu sentías por mí lo mismo que yo por ti

Ron se quedo paralizado ante las palabras de la chica, no se atrevía a mirarla, pero tampoco quería irse no después de lo que acababa de oír, se quedo parado junto a la puerta sujetando la perilla de la puerta, repentinamente le escucho estaba llorando, si se iba y la dejaba así la perdería para siempre, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ante la idea de reconocer sus sentimientos.  
Vamos Ron no seas idiota, ella ya te dijo que le agradas a que le tienes miedo pensó él, asi que soltó la perilla se dio la vuelta por tercera ocasión y se dirigió a ella

-claro que siento lo mismo –le dijo suavemente al estar frente a Hermione, le tomo la mano y ella lo miro a los ojos y sonrió levemente

-Lo dices en serio Ron –le dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

Claro- se quedaron durante un segundo mirándose a los ojos, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, era una situación tan extraña para ellos, pues siempre se la pasaban discutiendo para encubrir sus sentimientos- pero yo creía que tu me detestabas.

-Oh, Ron como pudiste creer eso-exclamo la chica y se lanzo a sus brazos antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando se encontraron enfrascados en un beso casi tan apasionado como sus discusiones

Apartir de entonces no hubo una sola persona en la casa que no supiera del noviazgo de ambos, el problema era que tanto Ron como Hermione se sentían mal al estar felices cuando Harry, su mejor amigo estaba tan deprimido por la muerte de Sirius, asi que cada vez que estaban los tres juntos en la misma habitación ellos se mantenían lejos y procuraban hacer de cuenta que no había nada entre ellos, lo cual desesperaba a Harry pues el sabia a la perfección que se querían y le molestaba que le tuvieran tantas consideraciones, le parecía ridículo, mas aun siendo que ellos eran sus amigos, asi que se había propuesto dejarlos solos para que pudieran comportarse con normalidad.

Ginny lo siguió y por fin después de recorrer el tren encontraron un compartimiento vació, acomodaron sus baúles y tomaron asiento, ella no sabia que decir generalmente cuando estaba con Harry se limitaba a oír la conversación que él mantenía con alguien más.

-¿Y bien? –dijo él al fin tras un incomodo silencio

-Sabes creo que estaríamos mejor si estuviéramos con Ron y Hermione- dijo la chica en voz baja

-No lo creo –comenta él- hablemos de quidditch, a ti Támbien te gusta ¿no?  
-Si claro que me gusta y hablando de eso ¿quien crees que sea el nuevo capitán del equipo?  
-¿De que hablas? –inquirió el un poco desconcertado

-Bueno es que Angelina ya termino en Hogwarts, al igual que Fred y George asi que van a quedar muchos puestos vacíos.

-No había pensado en eso, pero supongo que primero debería saber si puedo volver al equipo.

-vamos Harry, yo creo que Dumbledore te levantara el castigo, la profesora McGonagall se encargara de ello y seguramente tu serás el nuevo capitán.

-Si, como no-dijo Harry aunque en el fondo la idea le agradaba bastante

Llegaron a la escuela y en el gran comedor Harry se sentó lejos de sus amigos, con Ginny que se sentía bastante afortunada, como había podido creer el año pasado que ya no sentía nada por él, si estar a su lado era maravilloso.

Harry trataba muy bien a Ginny y ella se sentía bien por eso, por lo que siempre trataba de verse bien para él.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio del curso, las clases eran mas complicadas para los de sexto con todo y que muchos como Harry y Ron habían abandonado varias materias para dedicarse solo al estudio de aquellas en las que necesitaban obtener un EXTASIS, pero los profesores eran más exigentes en especial McGonagall y Snape. Aunque la que sorprendía a todos era Hermione quien había decidido continuar con todas las materias, lo cual le aumentaba la carga de trabajo sin embargo ella no se quejaba al contrario parecía feliz de tener mas deberes que los demás.

Mientras tanto Ginny había decidido que aquella era su oportunidad de ser sincera con sí misma y con Harry, después de todo él parecía bastante interesado en ella y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo amándolo en silencio como para soportar mas aquella situación de modo que tenia que hablar con el lo antes posible.

El segundo lunes de clases la profesora McGonagall llamo a Harry al final de la clase de transformaciones

-He tomado una decisión respecto al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Potter –dijo la profesora con su habitual tono autoritario- tu seras el nuevo capitán

-perdón-dijo Harry un tanto confundido ante la noticia

-Lo que oíste Potter, y tu primer tarea como nuevo capitán Será buscar al tercer cazador para que ocupe el puesto de la señorita Johnson, ya he reservado el estadio para las pruebas, estará disponible el día domingo.

Harry se dio a la tarea de informar a los demás miembros del equipo, ocasión que Ginny aprovecho para mostrarle a Harry un poco de lo que sentía por él, de modo que se lanzo sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Te lo dije Harry! -exclamo Ginny cuando les comunico a ella y a Ron que era el nuevo capitán- ¡es fantástico, verdad Ron!

-¡Claro, quien mejor que tú para capitán! –coincidió Ron

-Pues no estoy tan seguro de hacerlo bien- dijo Harry con sinceridad

Coloco un letrero en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común para informar de la selección de cazador que se llevaría acabo el domingo por la tarde. El esperado día en que volvería a montar su saeta de fuego –su actividad favorita en la escuela- llego, después de desayunar se dirigieron al estadio.  
La selección fue más difícil de lo que imaginaban pues los pocos aspirantes que se presentaron eran bastante malos, al final el puesto se lo dieron a Colin Creevey quien al menos podía distinguir entre la derecha y la izquierda. Era casi la hora de la comida cuando el equipo de Gryffindor aterrizo para dirigirse a los vestidores, Harry entro en el despacho del capitán para cambiarse y poner en orden algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido para el equipo, cuando salió los vestidores estaban vacíos asi que se dirigió a la salida, donde se encontró con Ginny.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Harry- no deberías estar en el gran comedor

-Es que... -comenzó ella, aunque no sabia que más decir- quería hablar contigo un momento

-De acuerdo-respondió él

Caminaron por los jardines Harry aguardaba a que ella hablara pero Ginny no sabia por donde comenzar, asi que pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, situación que estaba desesperándolo.

-¿Creí que querías hablar?-dijo un poco molesto pues tenia hambre y consideraba aquello una perdida de tiempo

-Si, lo que pasa es que no se como decírtelo-comento la joven

-Lo podemos dejar para otro día ¿si quieres?-sugirió él

-No, no, esta bien iré al grano de acuerdo- se paro frente a Harry y lo miro a los ojos- lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de ti

Harry no dijo nada al parecer Ginny lo había tomado por sorpresa, mientras que ella sentía como su rostro adquiría un color similar al de su cabello.

-Di algo, quieres, porque todos saben que desde hace años siento esto por ti, y ya no podía seguir callando-dijo Ginny algo tensa

-Mira Ginny, lo que pasa es que- algo en su tono de voz le decía a ella que algo andaba mal-Hermione ya me lo había dicho el año pasado pero como tu salías con otro chico yo creí que ya no sentías nada.

-¿Eso que significa?-pregunto ella al ver que el chico se andaba por las ramas.

-Ginny yo te veo de la misma manera en que te ve Ron, como una hermana pequeña- le dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-¿Cómo una hermana?- repitió ella dolida

-Pues si porque desde que conozco a tu hermano, él y tus padres me han hecho sentir parte de la familia y es por eso que yo los veo a todos como mis hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuve ni tendré-explico el chico- lo lamento Ginny, es en serio pero es lo único que siento por ti.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Ginny, él trato de decir algo mas, seguramente para consolarla, pero ella no quería oírlo, asi que corrió hacia el castillo, cruzo el vestíbulo, subió las escaleras de mármol, apenas si fue capaz de decirle la contraseña a la señora gorda atravesó la sala común y subió a su habitación se encerró en ella y después se desplomo sobre su cama adoselada tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido. Por mas que se esforzaba en dejar de llorar, no podía controlarse, las lagrimas seguían brotando al igual que los sollozos, como era posible que hubiese interpretado mal las cosas, peor aun como se había atrevido ha confesarle sus sentimientos.  
Pero repentinamente algo sucedió dentro de ella, se incorporo sobre la cama se seco las lagrimas con el extremo de su túnica, una idea acababa de apoderarse de su mente:  
No merece que siga llorando por él, por el contrario se merece sufrir tanto como yo, me cueste lo que me cueste me voy a vengar de esto Harry Potter te lo juro 


	2. EL ALIADO

EL ALIADO

Harry se dirigió al salón comedor donde Ron y Hermione conversaban, ya no tenia hambre solo un terrible sentimiento de culpa por lo sucedido con Ginny, sabia que ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa, jamás habría pensado en lastimarla, pero tampoco pretendía mentirle, ella no se lo merecía.

-¿Harry que sucede, por que tardaste tanto?- le pregunto Ron mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ellos-¿has visto a mi hermana no vino a comer?

No tenia ganas de contarles lo que acababa de suceder pero tarde o temprano Ron se enteraría de lo sucedido y prefería ser él quien se lo dijera. Tardo casi veinte minutos en relatarle lo sucedido, cuando por fin termino despego la vista de la mesa –no se había atrevido a mirar a su amigo mientras hablaba- y miro a Ron a los ojos, pero el esquivo su mirada.

-¿Y donde esta ella ahora?-pregunto Ron, se le notaba enfadado y seguía sin mirar a Harry

-No lo sé, se alejo corriendo en dirección al castillo, quizá este en la torre de Gryffindor- contesto Harry

El pelirrojo se levanto de la mesa y se marcho, Hermione trato de seguirlo pero él le hizo un gesto negativo, asi que ella volvió a sentarse y una vez que su novio salió del comedor se dirigió a Harry, quien esperaba que ella lo regañara o algo parecido.

-Lo superara Harry, Ginny es una chica inteligente, no puede culparte por no quererla y tu no tuviste la culpa de que ella se enamorara de ti- dijo la chica levantándole él animo a Harry- en cuanto a Ron se le pasara, él sabe que, bueno, tu no querías dañar a su hermana, pero ella es la menor y como ya solo están ellos dos aquí el siente que es su deber protegerla, es complicado eso de tener hermanos.

-¿En serio crees que se le pasara?-pregunto no muy convencido pues a el le constaba lo sobre protectores que eran los Weasley con Ginny.

Hermione asintió y le sonrió, asi que un poco más tranquilo comenzó a comer esperando que, como siempre su amiga tuviera razón.

Mientras tanto Ron se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor, no sabia en que estado estaría su hermana pero le preocupaba mucho, porque conocía los sentimientos de ella. Cuando llego a la sala común (que en aquel momento se encontraba completamente vacía), se pregunto como haría, para ver a su hermana, tomando en cuenta que no podría subir a su dormitorio.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que se arrepintió de que Hermione no lo hubiese acompañado, cuando vio a Ginny, bajar la escalera de caracol que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, tenia los ojos rojos seguramente había estado llorando, ella no se percato de su presencia hasta que estuvo en la sala.

-Ginny-la llamo su hermano-lo siento, Harry nos lo dijo

¡Así que no solo se burla de mí, si no que también lo divulga! pensó la chica bastante molesta, sin prestar atención a Ron, que la miraba sin comprender en que podría estar pensando, porque tenia una extraña expresión en su rostro, una expresión que él jamás le había visto en su vida.

-¿Ginny, estas bien?-inquirió el chico con preocupación sacándola de su ensimismamiento -Si claro¿porque no habría de estarlo?-respondió ella con indiferencia- ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oye, no sé que te suceda, pero definitivamente no estas bien- le dijo y la sujeto del brazo para impedir que se marchara- deberíamos hablar de esto sabes

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!-grito Ginny mientras trataba de que la soltara-¡tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, porque no mejor vas con tu amigo!

-Ginevra, por favor eres mi hermana, tú eres más importante para mí que Harry- exclamo él-solo quiero ayudarte

-¡Pues vas a necesitar la ayuda de la señora Pomfrey, si no me sueltas en este momento!-lo amenazo la pelirroja, sacando su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica

Ron la soltó y ella salio corriendo de la sala común, dejando atónito a su hermano.

Una vez fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny dejo de correr, sabia que su hermano no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero también sabia que el no comprendería lo que ella deseaba hacer, porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que era lo que haría, solo pensaba en que fuera lo que fuera debía causarle un gran daño Harry, pero ¿Cómo? Camino sin rumbo fijo por el colegio, pensando que seria lo mejor, pero la verdad es que le costaba trabajo, porque lo amaba, aunque el no se lo mereciera, no podía dejar de quererlo en tan poco tiempo, repentinamente algo sucedió. Choco de frente con la ultima persona que habría deseado encontrarse en aquel momento.

-¡¿Por que demonios no te fijas por donde caminas?!-grito Draco Malfoy- aunque no se puede esperar menos de una estupida Weasley

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!-le respondió ella

-¿Y si no lo hago que?-pregunto el Slytherin-vas a llamar a tu hermanito el prefecto-Crabbe y Goyle, se rieron como idiotas.

-Déjala en paz Malfoy-dijo Harry, él y Hermione, habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban ellos

-No te metas en lo que no te importa ¿quieres?-Dijo Ginny volviéndose hacia Harry-no necesito que me defiendan, gracias.

-Vaya Potter, creo que ya no eres tan popular-Dijo el chico

-¡Vamonos!-dijo repentinamente Ginny, cogio del brazo a Draco, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante lo que sucedía, sus amigos los siguieron sin entender que estaba pasando. Llegaron hasta los jardines del colegio donde Draco se aparto de ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?! -le grito Malfoy a Ginny

-Necesitaba hablarte de algo que se me a ocurrido-le contesto la chica, quien al ver a Harry y a Malfoy discutir pensó que el podría serle de ayuda en su venganza- a solas-agrego observando a Crabbe y Goyle

-Tu no necesitas hablar conmigo necesitas ir a San Mungo-le dijo sorprendido-¿que no recuerdas quien soy yo?  
-Créeme jamás lo olvidaría-le respondió molesta-pero tu eres la única persona a quien conozco aquí, que detesta a Harry Potter

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que tu me hables?-le dijo él

-Mira, no se si lo notaste pero entre él y yo hay problemas y quiero molestarlo- molestarlo era poco, pero tampoco quería hablar de mas

-Crabbe, Goyle, porque no van a la sala común-les dijo Malfoy a sus compañeros quienes lo obedecieron

-¿a que te refieres con molestarlo?-le pregunto una vez que sus amigos se alejaron

-Quiero vengarme de él -aclaro-pero la verdad no se como hacerlo

-vengarte-repitió el-pues no se como esperas que yo te ayude

-Por favor Malfoy, tu mayor diversión es causarle problemas a Harry-comento Ginny-no creo que te cueste trabajo idear un plan

-Tal vez, pero no necesito de ti-le dijo-podría hacerlo yo solo

-Pero con mi ayuda te seria mas fácil, estoy en la misma casa que el, tengo la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor, solo piénsalo Malfoy-le señalo ella-podrías hacer mas de lo que has imaginado.

-¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?-pregunto suspicaz-por que conociendo a tu hermano y sus amigos

-No están tan locos como para mandarme a platicar contigo créeme-respondió fastidiada de la desconfianza de Malfoy -¿Entonces cuento contigo si o no?

-Necesito pensarlo, que te parece si nos vemos a las doce en el pasillo de la mazmorra de Snape-le indicó el chico

-Es un poco tarde no crees-protesto la chica-los alumnos de quinto solo podemos estar fuera hasta las nueve.

-Confió en que puedas solucionar eso-le expresó- ahora si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender

Draco Malfoy se marcho dejando a Ginny un tanto desconcertada, porque no podía ser capaz de explicarse como se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a semejante Imbécil, pero si quería que su plan funcionara necesitaría ayuda profesional y quien mejor para eso que el peor enemigo de Harry.

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Ron estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, en uno de los lugares que solían ocupar todas las noches, ambos se dirigieron hacia él y se sentaron a su lado, Ron les contó como su hermana lo amenazo, pero se asombró mas cuando Hermione le relató lo sucedido con Malfoy.

-¿Qué, que prefirió irse con ese idiota?-se había puesto blanco de la impresión-Esto no puede ser, es una pesadilla.  
-Lo siento Ron, se que todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Harry con remordimiento-pero es que nunca creí que le afectara tanto, en serio.

-Te creo Harry y además no te culpo, creo que mi hermana es lo bastante grande para saber lo que hace-tomo a Hermione de la mano-¿pero creo que irse con Malfoy?... hablare con ella cuando regrese quiera o no, no puedo permitir que esto se haga mas grande, si no mi madre me matara, te lo aseguro.

Ginny se paso toda la tarde vagando por los jardines del colegio, planeando como reunirse con Malfoy sin obtener un castigo como recompensa, por ultimo decidió ir a la cocina del castillo (se había saltado la comida y ya sentía bastante apetito), una vez ahí se le ocurrió que podría quedarse hasta que faltasen solo unos minutos para la media noche y después dirigirse a su cita. Fueron casi tres horas las que tuvo que esperar pero por fin llego la hora señalada, se despidió de los elfos y salió resuelta a no retroceder en su decisión de aliarse con alguien que le parecía el ser mas repulsivo del planeta.

-Hola Weasley-la saludo Malfoy quien ya se encontraba frente al aula de pociones- supuse que te arrepentirías, pero veo que no.

-Bien que decidiste Malfoy ¿vas a ayudarme? –inquirió deseando que aquella conversación fuese lo más breve posible-comprenderás que tengo un poco de prisa por volver a la torre de Gryffindor.  
-Tranquila ¿Ginny, cierto? -comentó el cómo si tal cosa-primero que nada quiero que me digas que tienes pensado.

-Pretendes llamarme por mi nombre-pregunto un tanto sorprendida

-Porque no¿acaso te molesta?-señalo Malfoy

-Me da igual-contesto-solo date prisa- soltó ella con decisión-y en cuanto a Harry quiero que sufra, no se como pero que sufra.

-Simple, pero ¿pretendes que sufra un accidente o que?-dijo él

-Si tuviera un plan no te pediría ayuda Draco -reconoció- ¿o te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

El sonrió, ante aquel cometario de la chica (pero su sonrisa no era tan frívola o sarcástica como la que le había visto en otras ocasiones de forma que le pareció extrañamente agradable) ella le devolvió la sonrisa, el se acerco lentamente a ella y le extendió la mano, Ginny respondió a aquel gesto.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudaras? -pregunto sin soltar su mano

-Ya veras que Potter recibirá lo que merece-respondió él

CAMINANDO POR LAS SOMBRAS

Cuando Ginny llego a la sala común de Gryffindor ya eran mas de las dos de la mañana (por suerte no se había encontrado con nadie en el camino), la chimenea estaba apagada y parecía que no había nadie despierto hasta que...

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto su hermano que se encontraba sentado en un rincón- ¿te has dado cuenta de lo tarde que es?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa-exclamo Ginny y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas

Ron se puso de pie y la alcanzo sujetándola de ambos brazos para impedir que escapara, la volvió hacia si y la miro a los ojos, estaba preocupado se le notaba pero ella lo miro dura e indiferentemente como si él fuese un desconocido.

-Ginny tu no eres asi ¿qué pasa contigo? – le Pregunto

-Suéltame quieres-dijo ella ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ron

-Hermione me contó que estuviste con Malfoy, Ginny ese tipo es perverso...

-Sabes tu novia debería aprender a mantener su boca cerrada-se libero de el y corrió a las escaleras

-En serio no la entiendo-concluyo Ron cuando a la mañana siguiente les contó a Harry y Hermione lo sucedido con Ginny-no creí que le afectara tanto tu rechazo

-Ya te dije que lo siento-dijo Harry-yo tampoco esperaba esta reacción de su parte

-Ginny esta dolida, pero ya se le pasara y se dará cuenta de que cometió un error al comportarse asi-aseguro Hermione

-¿Y si para cuenta se de cuenta de su error ya es tarde? –pregunto Ron con angustia- ustedes la vieron con Malfoy, no me digan que eso no es bastante malo.

-Mejor nos vamos a clase- termino Harry –no creo que solucionemos nada sacando conclusiones a lo estúpido.

Su primer clase de aquel día era pociones, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mazmorra donde el profesor Snape impartía dicha materia, se encontraron con Malfoy que se encontraba rodeado de otros Slytherins. El chico noto la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes procuraron mantenerse a cierta distancia de él mientras esperaban al profesor, pero al parecer Malfoy no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, asi que se separo de sus compañeros y se acerco a los tres Gryffindors.

-¡Vaya miren a quienes tenemos aquí!- expreso despectivamente-espero que no te hayas preocupado por lo tarde que llego tu hermana a la torre de Gryffindor anoche, es que bueno con chicas inexpertas hay que ir despacio, no se si entiendes Weasley- la expresión de Ron era de furia, mientras que Malfoy sonreía burlonamente-

-Ignóralo- le susurro Hermione al oído

-Retira lo que has dicho Malfoy-le dijo Ron en tono amenazante.

-¿Por qué?, Deberías estar agradecido, que un Malfoy se halla involucrado con un miembro de tu... bueno deberías sentirte orgulloso- señaló él- aunque te diré que he estado con mejores.

-¡Maldito Imbécil! -grito Ron, logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes, Draco comenzó a reír, causando que Ron se lanzara sobre él, ni siquiera saco su varita, no le hacia falta, Harry trato de detener a su amigo pero recibió un golpe de Crabbe, lo que consiguió que el también se enfadara y comenzara a golpear a este, Mientras Hermione sacaba su varita al ver que no había forma de hacerlos entrar en razón pero alguien fue mas rápido que ella...

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! –grito Snape quien aun no terminaba de bajar las escaleras que conducían a la mazmorra, causando que Harry, Ron, Malfoy y Crabbe cesaran la pelea, después lanzo el contrahechizo- ¡vamos de pie! síganme–ordeno, Hermione intento seguirlos pero el profesor se lo impidió.

Snape los condujo hasta su despacho, una vez ahí los hizo pasar, ninguno se atrevía a mirar a los demás, todos caminaban con la vista hacia el suelo (hasta Malfoy y Crabbe sabían que no les esperaba nada bueno). El profesor rodeo la mesa y tumo asiento, los cuatro se colocaron frente al escritorio.

-¿Quieren explicarme que fue lo que sucedió? –exclamo con voz tranquila, ninguno respondió de modo que Snape volvió a hablar-bien si no quieren decírmelo creo que los llevare ante el profesor Dumbledore, a el le encantara saber que su alumno favorito y dos prefectos armaron semejante alboroto.

En ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta del despacho, Snape le hizo una seña a Crabbe de que abriera la puerta.

-Severus, me permite pasar- era la profesora McGonagall y al escuchar su voz tanto Harry como ron se sintieron aliviados, porque era obvio que Snape favorecería a los de Slytherin y aunque McGonagall no hiciera lo mismo al menos seria justa

-Adelante Minerva -dijo Snape procurando ser amable- me parece perfecto que estés aquí, precisamente he encontrado a dos alumnos de Gryffindor –señalo a Harry y a Ron- peleándose frente al aula de transformaciones con los señores Malfoy y Crabbe.

La profesora miro a sus alumnos estaba bastante molesta, pero no les dijo nada se volvió hacia Snape y pregunto

-¿Conoce la causa de tal discusión?-

-Era precisamente lo que les estaba preguntando cuando llamo a la puerta –explico Snape- pero ninguno fue capaz de decirme nada.

-Bueno Severus supongo que no le importara que sea yo quien interrogue a Potter y Weasley, mientras tanto usted podrá hacerse cargo de sus alumnos.  
-Claro que no Minerva- dijo él con voz fría, al parecer aquella idea no le agradaba, pero en situaciones como esa siempre eran los jefes de las casas los que tenían que impartir los castigos de modo que no tuvo mas opción.

-Perfecto, Potter, Weasley síganme por favor –indico la profesora McGonagall- con permiso Severus.

Ambos salieron del despacho de Snape tras la profesora McGonagall, que ni siquiera les dijo nada llegaron hasta el despacho de la profesora (mucho mas agradable que el de Snape por supuesto), la profesora espero a que pasaran para cerrar la puerta, después les indico que tomaran asiento y ella hizo lo mismo después los miro a ambos, como esperando que alguno dijera algo pero Harry creía que era Ron quien debía hablar primero, mientas que Ron no tenia ganas de mencionar en voz alta lo que Malfoy había dicho sobre su hermana.

-Pretenden que pasemos el resto del día aquí –dijo la profesora McGonagall rompiendo el silencio- supongo que están consientes de lo que han hecho, quizá de debí dejar que el profesor Snape se hiciera cargo.

-Profesora –balbuceo débilmente Harry- ellos nos provocaron de otro modo...

-Creí que el incidente del año pasado había sido una lección suficiente respecto a las provocaciones de los Slytherin –sentencio la profesora- ahora si no tienen nada mas que agregar a su favor deberían marcharse a su siguiente clase, mas tarde les informare sobre su castigo.

-Lo volvería hacer -dijo Ron repentinamente aunque mas para si mismo que para la profesora-

-Como es posible señor Weasley se da cuenta que como prefecto su deber es mantener el orden dentro del castillo –dijo con severidad la profesora- ahora retírense.

Caminaron en silencio hasta los jardines del colegio (aun faltaban 15 minutos para que diera inicio la siguiente clase), Hermione estaba ahí en cuanto los vio corrió hacia ellos. Pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra pues las caras de ambos le decían mas que suficiente. Se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Por suerte llego McGonagall -dijo Harry repentinamente rompiendo el silencio- de otro modo Snape nos habría castigado por semanas.

-Yo le avise –confeso tímidamente Hermione, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ron

-Gracias –dijo el, pero Ron no articulo sonido alguno estaba pálido y ausente, ni siquiera noto la mano de su novia alrededor de la suya.

Escucharon el sonido que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase así que Harry y Hermione se pusieron en pie dispuestos a dirigirse al aula de Encantamientos (por fortuna aquella clase la compartían con los de Hufflepuff), pero Ron permaneció sentado de modo que Hermione se inclino frente a él.

-Vamos Ron tenemos clase –dijo ella con suavidad, Ron la miro a los ojos- no puedes seguir asi, por favor Ron

-No tengo ánimos para ir a la clase -se levanto- necesito estar solo

-Ron por favor que sucede contigo –exclamo la chica algo confundida- ni siquiera sabes si lo que Malfoy dijo es cierto no puedes hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es estúpido.

-Pues mira lamento parecerte un estúpido –contesto el chico bastante molesto- pero claro es que como tu no sabes lo que es tener hermanos ni lo puedes leer en un libro no lo entiendes.

-Oye no desquites tu mal humor conmigo quieres –dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva- yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

-Si claro tu piensas que todo es cuestión de Ginny, que ella sola debe darse cuenta de lo que hace no –grito Ron al parecer por fin estaba sacando todo lo que no había podido al golpear al Malfoy- seguramente piensas que mi hermana es algo así como tu, pero sabes no todos somos perfectos.

-¡Yo jamás he dicho que sea perfecta! -exclamo Hermione, mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- solo creo que exageras al querer arreglarle la vida a Ginny.

-¡Pues gracias por decírmelo, me has ahorrado el darme cuenta de lo egoísta que eres antes de que lo nuestro llegara más lejos! –expreso Ron- en serio te lo agradezco.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto la chica que ya no era capaz de contener las lagrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas- ¿estas terminando conmigo?

-Se supone que tu eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo todo ¿no? –respondió Ron fríamente y se alejo de ellos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para entrar a la clase de Flitwick , era un hecho que Ron no iba a entrar y Harry no sabia que hacer, si quedarse con Hermione que en aquel momento era un mar de lagrimas ò ir tras de Ron ambos eran sus amigos y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable de aquella difusión (después de todo hacia semanas que no discutían su relación parecía ir bastante bien, tanto que no podía evitar sentirse celoso de ellos). Al final decidió que era mejor permanecer con ella, seguramente terminaría discutiendo con Ron igual o peor de lo que había discutido con Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione tranquilízate –le dijo Harry a su amiga- ven siéntate aquí –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la banca señalando el lugar a lado de él

-¿Debí quedarme callada no? –balbuceo la chica mirando a Harry a los ojos- lo arruine

-Creo –dijo el chico- mira lo que ni siquiera se que decirle sabes en este momento esta bastante enojado pero cuando se le pase un poco se arrepentirá, el te quiere demasiado.

-q-quizá se arrepienta –convino Hermione ahogando un sollozo- pero lo conoces Harry es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo- dicho eso volvió a llorar con mas fuerza de lo que lo hacia antes.

-Lo siento –murmuro Harry y la abrazo- de verdad lo siento.

Hermione no quiso ir al gran comedor a la hora de la comida "no tengo apetito" fue lo que lo que le dijo a Harry y el no pretendió dejarla sola, después de la comida tenían Transformaciones de modo que ambos se dirigieron al castillo, Hermione ya estaba tranquila aunque tenia los ojos hinchados y Harry esperaba que la profesora McGonagall tuviera listo el castigo para el y Ron.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad (Ron no se presento) y al final de la misma la profesora mando llamar a Harry para decirle que su castigo seria ayudar a la profesora Hooch con el mantenimiento de las escobas de la escuela, el próximo viernes.

-¡que tendrá que hacer Ron? –pregunto Harry ya que la profesora no lo había mencionado

-Eso lo hablare con el señor Weasley personalmente Potter –fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta

Harry y Hermione no vieron a Ron en toda la tarde ni durante la cena, probablemente estaría en la torre de Gryffindor, sin embargo se encontraron con Ginny, quien se sorprendió de no ver a su hermano con ellos como de costumbre, de modo que termino por acercarse a Hermione para preguntarle por él.

-Se ha enfadado conmigo por tu culpa –le soltó Hermione de mala gana y Ginny hizo ademán de preguntar algo mas, pero Hermione la corto diciendo- si quieres saber la causa por que no le preguntas a tu nuevo amigo –y después de decir eso se alejo de ella y Harry la siguió.

Mi nuevo amigo¿qué diablos hizo Malfoy?, pensó Ginny y se dirigió al campo de quidditch donde el equipo de Slytherin se hallaba practicando, por suerte cuando llego el entrenamiento ya había terminado de modo que los jugadores comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, se acerco hacia Malfoy quien se encontraba con sus inseparables gorilas.

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él- a solas

-Ya oyeron -dijo el chico y sus amigos se alejaron de él- ¿por que tan alterada?

-¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano? –pregunto- pensé haber sido clara cuando te dije que quería molestar a Harry no a Ron.

-¿y que no es lo mismo? –pregunto él con su habitual sonrisa despectiva

-solo respóndeme quieres –replico la pelirroja.

-Le hable de nuestro encuentro anoche –contesto sin darle mucha importancia- y al parecer a tu hermanito le molesto saber que estuvimos juntos, solo mírame –dijo señalando la cicatriz que tenia en el labio, supongo que él y Potter estarán castigados.

-¿cómo que supones? –inquirió

-Bueno Snape nos llevo a su despacho pero la jefa de su casa llego y los saco de ahí, después Snape nos mando a nuestra siguiente clase pero no creo que ellos tengan ese tipo de privilegios.

-¿Solo eso les dijiste? –pregunto incrédula- en serio Draco necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que oyó mi hermano.

-Si no me crees por que no le preguntas –respondió- quizá a él si le creas.

-¿sabes que es lo peor de todo? –dijo repentinamente Ginny- que lo que sea que hayas hecho no afecto en lo mas mínimo a Harry, por el contrario.

-Vaya que mal –comento Malfoy- pero esto es solo el comienzo.


	3. CAMINANDO POR LAS SOMBRAS

CAMINANDO POR LAS SOMBRAS

Cuando Ginny llego a la sala común de Gryffindor ya eran mas de las dos de la mañana (por suerte no se había encontrado con nadie en el camino), la chimenea estaba apagada y parecía que no había nadie despierto hasta que...

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto su hermano que se encontraba sentado en un rincón- ¿te has dado cuenta de lo tarde que es?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa-exclamo Ginny y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas

Ron se puso de pie y la alcanzo sujetándola de ambos brazos para impedir que escapara, la volvió hacia si y la miro a los ojos, estaba preocupado se le notaba pero ella lo miro dura e indiferentemente como si él fuese un desconocido.

-Ginny tu no eres asi ¿qué pasa contigo? – le Pregunto

-Suéltame quieres-dijo ella ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ron

-Hermione me contó que estuviste con Malfoy, Ginny ese tipo es perverso...

-Sabes tu novia debería aprender a mantener su boca cerrada-se libero de el y corrió a las escaleras

-En serio no la entiendo-concluyo Ron cuando a la mañana siguiente les contó a Harry y Hermione lo sucedido con Ginny-no creí que le afectara tanto tu rechazo

-Ya te dije que lo siento-dijo Harry-yo tampoco esperaba esta reacción de su parte

-Ginny esta dolida, pero ya se le pasara y se dará cuenta de que cometió un error al comportarse asi-aseguro Hermione

-¿Y si para cuenta se de cuenta de su error ya es tarde? –pregunto Ron con angustia- ustedes la vieron con Malfoy, no me digan que eso no es bastante malo.

-Mejor nos vamos a clase- termino Harry –no creo que solucionemos nada sacando conclusiones a lo estúpido.

Su primer clase de aquel día era pociones, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mazmorra donde el profesor Snape impartía dicha materia, se encontraron con Malfoy que se encontraba rodeado de otros Slytherins. El chico noto la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes procuraron mantenerse a cierta distancia de él mientras esperaban al profesor, pero al parecer Malfoy no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, asi que se separo de sus compañeros y se acerco a los tres Gryffindors.

-¡Vaya miren a quienes tenemos aquí!- expreso despectivamente-espero que no te hayas preocupado por lo tarde que llego tu hermana a la torre de Gryffindor anoche, es que bueno con chicas inexpertas hay que ir despacio, no se si entiendes Weasley- la expresión de Ron era de furia, mientras que Malfoy sonreía burlonamente-

-Ignóralo- le susurro Hermione al oído

-Retira lo que has dicho Malfoy-le dijo Ron en tono amenazante.

-¿Por qué?, Deberías estar agradecido, que un Malfoy se halla involucrado con un miembro de tu... bueno deberías sentirte orgulloso- señaló él- aunque te diré que he estado con mejores.

-¡Maldito Imbécil! -grito Ron, logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes, Draco comenzó a reír, causando que Ron se lanzara sobre él, ni siquiera saco su varita, no le hacia falta, Harry trato de detener a su amigo pero recibió un golpe de Crabbe, lo que consiguió que el también se enfadara y comenzara a golpear a este, Mientras Hermione sacaba su varita al ver que no había forma de hacerlos entrar en razón pero alguien fue mas rápido que ella...

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! –grito Snape quien aun no terminaba de bajar las escaleras que conducían a la mazmorra, causando que Harry, Ron, Malfoy y Crabbe cesaran la pelea, después lanzo el contrahechizo- ¡vamos de pie! síganme–ordeno, Hermione intento seguirlos pero el profesor se lo impidió.

Snape los condujo hasta su despacho, una vez ahí los hizo pasar, ninguno se atrevía a mirar a los demás, todos caminaban con la vista hacia el suelo (hasta Malfoy y Crabbe sabían que no les esperaba nada bueno). El profesor rodeo la mesa y tumo asiento, los cuatro se colocaron frente al escritorio.

-¿Quieren explicarme que fue lo que sucedió? –exclamo con voz tranquila, ninguno respondió de modo que Snape volvió a hablar-bien si no quieren decírmelo creo que los llevare ante el profesor Dumbledore, a el le encantara saber que su alumno favorito y dos prefectos armaron semejante alboroto.

En ese preciso momento llamaron a la puerta del despacho, Snape le hizo una seña a Crabbe de que abriera la puerta.

-Severus, me permite pasar- era la profesora McGonagall y al escuchar su voz tanto Harry como ron se sintieron aliviados, porque era obvio que Snape favorecería a los de Slytherin y aunque McGonagall no hiciera lo mismo al menos seria justa

-Adelante Minerva -dijo Snape procurando ser amable- me parece perfecto que estés aquí, precisamente he encontrado a dos alumnos de Gryffindor –señalo a Harry y a Ron- peleándose frente al aula de transformaciones con los señores Malfoy y Crabbe.

La profesora miro a sus alumnos estaba bastante molesta, pero no les dijo nada se volvió hacia Snape y pregunto

-¿Conoce la causa de tal discusión?-

-Era precisamente lo que les estaba preguntando cuando llamo a la puerta –explico Snape- pero ninguno fue capaz de decirme nada.

-Bueno Severus supongo que no le importara que sea yo quien interrogue a Potter y Weasley, mientras tanto usted podrá hacerse cargo de sus alumnos.  
-Claro que no Minerva- dijo él con voz fría, al parecer aquella idea no le agradaba, pero en situaciones como esa siempre eran los jefes de las casas los que tenían que impartir los castigos de modo que no tuvo mas opción.

-Perfecto, Potter, Weasley síganme por favor –indico la profesora McGonagall- con permiso Severus.

Ambos salieron del despacho de Snape tras la profesora McGonagall, que ni siquiera les dijo nada llegaron hasta el despacho de la profesora (mucho mas agradable que el de Snape por supuesto), la profesora espero a que pasaran para cerrar la puerta, después les indico que tomaran asiento y ella hizo lo mismo después los miro a ambos, como esperando que alguno dijera algo pero Harry creía que era Ron quien debía hablar primero, mientas que Ron no tenia ganas de mencionar en voz alta lo que Malfoy había dicho sobre su hermana.

-Pretenden que pasemos el resto del día aquí –dijo la profesora McGonagall rompiendo el silencio- supongo que están consientes de lo que han hecho, quizá de debí dejar que el profesor Snape se hiciera cargo.

-Profesora –balbuceo débilmente Harry- ellos nos provocaron de otro modo...

-Creí que el incidente del año pasado había sido una lección suficiente respecto a las provocaciones de los Slytherin –sentencio la profesora- ahora si no tienen nada mas que agregar a su favor deberían marcharse a su siguiente clase, mas tarde les informare sobre su castigo.

-Lo volvería hacer -dijo Ron repentinamente aunque mas para si mismo que para la profesora-

-Como es posible señor Weasley se da cuenta que como prefecto su deber es mantener el orden dentro del castillo –dijo con severidad la profesora- ahora retírense.

Caminaron en silencio hasta los jardines del colegio (aun faltaban 15 minutos para que diera inicio la siguiente clase), Hermione estaba ahí en cuanto los vio corrió hacia ellos. Pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra pues las caras de ambos le decían mas que suficiente. Se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Por suerte llego McGonagall -dijo Harry repentinamente rompiendo el silencio- de otro modo Snape nos habría castigado por semanas.

-Yo le avise –confeso tímidamente Hermione, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ron

-Gracias –dijo el, pero Ron no articulo sonido alguno estaba pálido y ausente, ni siquiera noto la mano de su novia alrededor de la suya.

Escucharon el sonido que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase así que Harry y Hermione se pusieron en pie dispuestos a dirigirse al aula de Encantamientos (por fortuna aquella clase la compartían con los de Hufflepuff), pero Ron permaneció sentado de modo que Hermione se inclino frente a él.

-Vamos Ron tenemos clase –dijo ella con suavidad, Ron la miro a los ojos- no puedes seguir asi, por favor Ron

-No tengo ánimos para ir a la clase -se levanto- necesito estar solo

-Ron por favor que sucede contigo –exclamo la chica algo confundida- ni siquiera sabes si lo que Malfoy dijo es cierto no puedes hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es estúpido.

-Pues mira lamento parecerte un estúpido –contesto el chico bastante molesto- pero claro es que como tu no sabes lo que es tener hermanos ni lo puedes leer en un libro no lo entiendes.

-Oye no desquites tu mal humor conmigo quieres –dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva- yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

-Si claro tu piensas que todo es cuestión de Ginny, que ella sola debe darse cuenta de lo que hace no –grito Ron al parecer por fin estaba sacando todo lo que no había podido al golpear al Malfoy- seguramente piensas que mi hermana es algo así como tu, pero sabes no todos somos perfectos.

-¡Yo jamás he dicho que sea perfecta! -exclamo Hermione, mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- solo creo que exageras al querer arreglarle la vida a Ginny.

-¡Pues gracias por decírmelo, me has ahorrado el darme cuenta de lo egoísta que eres antes de que lo nuestro llegara más lejos! –expreso Ron- en serio te lo agradezco.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? –pregunto la chica que ya no era capaz de contener las lagrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas- ¿estas terminando conmigo?

-Se supone que tu eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo todo ¿no? –respondió Ron fríamente y se alejo de ellos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para entrar a la clase de Flitwick , era un hecho que Ron no iba a entrar y Harry no sabia que hacer, si quedarse con Hermione que en aquel momento era un mar de lagrimas ò ir tras de Ron ambos eran sus amigos y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable de aquella difusión (después de todo hacia semanas que no discutían su relación parecía ir bastante bien, tanto que no podía evitar sentirse celoso de ellos). Al final decidió que era mejor permanecer con ella, seguramente terminaría discutiendo con Ron igual o peor de lo que había discutido con Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione tranquilízate –le dijo Harry a su amiga- ven siéntate aquí –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la banca señalando el lugar a lado de él

-¿Debí quedarme callada no? –balbuceo la chica mirando a Harry a los ojos- lo arruine

-Creo –dijo el chico- mira lo que ni siquiera se que decirle sabes en este momento esta bastante enojado pero cuando se le pase un poco se arrepentirá, el te quiere demasiado.

-q-quizá se arrepienta –convino Hermione ahogando un sollozo- pero lo conoces Harry es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo- dicho eso volvió a llorar con mas fuerza de lo que lo hacia antes.

-Lo siento –murmuro Harry y la abrazo- de verdad lo siento.

Hermione no quiso ir al gran comedor a la hora de la comida "no tengo apetito" fue lo que lo que le dijo a Harry y el no pretendió dejarla sola, después de la comida tenían Transformaciones de modo que ambos se dirigieron al castillo, Hermione ya estaba tranquila aunque tenia los ojos hinchados y Harry esperaba que la profesora McGonagall tuviera listo el castigo para el y Ron.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad (Ron no se presento) y al final de la misma la profesora mando llamar a Harry para decirle que su castigo seria ayudar a la profesora Hooch con el mantenimiento de las escobas de la escuela, el próximo viernes.

-¡que tendrá que hacer Ron? –pregunto Harry ya que la profesora no lo había mencionado

-Eso lo hablare con el señor Weasley personalmente Potter –fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta

Harry y Hermione no vieron a Ron en toda la tarde ni durante la cena, probablemente estaría en la torre de Gryffindor, sin embargo se encontraron con Ginny, quien se sorprendió de no ver a su hermano con ellos como de costumbre, de modo que termino por acercarse a Hermione para preguntarle por él.

-Se ha enfadado conmigo por tu culpa –le soltó Hermione de mala gana y Ginny hizo ademán de preguntar algo mas, pero Hermione la corto diciendo- si quieres saber la causa por que no le preguntas a tu nuevo amigo –y después de decir eso se alejo de ella y Harry la siguió.

Mi nuevo amigo¿qué diablos hizo Malfoy?, pensó Ginny y se dirigió al campo de quidditch donde el equipo de Slytherin se hallaba practicando, por suerte cuando llego el entrenamiento ya había terminado de modo que los jugadores comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, se acerco hacia Malfoy quien se encontraba con sus inseparables gorilas.

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él- a solas

-Ya oyeron -dijo el chico y sus amigos se alejaron de él- ¿por que tan alterada?

-¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano? –pregunto- pensé haber sido clara cuando te dije que quería molestar a Harry no a Ron.

-¿y que no es lo mismo? –pregunto él con su habitual sonrisa despectiva

-solo respóndeme quieres –replico la pelirroja.

-Le hable de nuestro encuentro anoche –contesto sin darle mucha importancia- y al parecer a tu hermanito le molesto saber que estuvimos juntos, solo mírame –dijo señalando la cicatriz que tenia en el labio, supongo que él y Potter estarán castigados.

-¿cómo que supones? –inquirió

-Bueno Snape nos llevo a su despacho pero la jefa de su casa llego y los saco de ahí, después Snape nos mando a nuestra siguiente clase pero no creo que ellos tengan ese tipo de privilegios.

-¿Solo eso les dijiste? –pregunto incrédula- en serio Draco necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que oyó mi hermano.

-Si no me crees por que no le preguntas –respondió- quizá a él si le creas.

-¿sabes que es lo peor de todo? –dijo repentinamente Ginny- que lo que sea que hayas hecho no afecto en lo mas mínimo a Harry, por el contrario.

-Vaya que mal –comento Malfoy- pero esto es solo el comienzo.


	4. EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS

EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS

Ciertamente Ginny no se atrevió a buscar a su hermano para preguntarle sobre lo de Malfoy, de modo que se dirigió a su torre y de ahí a su dormitorio, lo mismo habían hecho Harry y Hermione, ella en cuanto llego a su habitación se puso la pijama se acostó cerro las cortinas de su cama y continuo llorando en silencio, mientras que cuando Harry llego a su dormitorio encontró a Ron ahí pero el fingía estar dormido (supuso que aparentaba dormir por la ausencia de sus ronquidos) y dejo que creyera haber logrado engañarlo se quito el uniforme se puso la pijama y se acostó y por ultimo antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama murmuro (en voz lo suficientemente alta) "¡Pobre Hermione!"

Aquella semana estaba por terminar (ya era jueves) y Ron seguía sin dirigirle la palabra Hermione (quien por lo menos ya no había vuelto a llorar) y aunque hablaba con Harry lo hacia de forma bastante irregular, tampoco intento hablar con Ginny "¿qué caso tendría?" Le dijo a Harry cuando se lo sugirió, de modo que cada quien seguía con sus actividades como si nada. Llego el viernes y Harry se presento a cumplir con su castigo (ni siquiera sabia que era lo que tendría que hacer Ron ) paso casi toda la tarde en los jardines cortando ramitas y puliendo los palos de las escobas (aunque la verdad las escobas de la escuela ya no tenían solución). Regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor a las ocho y poco después llego Ron parecía bastante fatigado y estaba empapado en sudor.

-¿qué te sucedió? –pregunto Harry al ver a su amigo aparecer por el retrato de la señora gorda

-Hada –respondió Ron- creo que iré a tomar un baño . . .

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una redacción para su clase de Aritmancia, sin embargo tras haber pasado casi dos horas no llevaba mas de dos renglones, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Ron cosa que la había hecho enfadar ¡el muy idiota ni siquiera debe acordarse de que existo y yo no hago otra cosa que pensar en él¡Pero esto se acabo me va a oír lo quiera o no, no me voy a quedar como estúpida aquí mientras el esta como si nada! se puso en pie tomo sus cosa y se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor, al entrar a la sala común se encontró con Harry, dejo sus cosa sobre una mesa y se dirigió a él.

-¿Has visto a Ron? –pregunto apresuradamente

-Si –respondió este- iba al baño de los prefectos

-gracias –respondió Hermione y salió por el retrato como un huracán

Avanzo tan rápido que alcanzo a verlo cuando entro al baño, pero dudo en llamarlo y por un par de segundos se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer bueno acaba de entrar si lo sigo quizá podamos hablar antes de que fuese tarde de modo que llego ante la puerta dijo la contraseña y entro pero aun cuando solo había paso un minuto Ron ya se hallaba desnudo y casi se muere de la impresión cuando vio a Hermione entrar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunto mientras alcanzaba una toalla para cubrirse- ¡te has vuelto loca o que?

-Este...yo...lo siento –musito la chica cuyo rostro estaba completamente sonrojado ante aquella escena- necesitaba hablar contigo te vi entrar aquí y...en serio lo siento.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar –respondió Ron quien tenia la cara del color de su cabello- ahora si me disculpas...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? –pregunto la chica y de nuevo los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- ¿como puedes olvidar lo que sentías asi como asi? –se seco las lagrimas del rostro con la mano- dime como por que yo no puedo –y dicho esto se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro sobre su hombro desconcertándolo- yo te amo Ron y se que cometí un error el otro día pero estoy arrepentida y lo único que quiero es que volvamos a estar juntos, pero tu... –se separo levemente de el y lo miro a los ojos- ¿es que acaso nunca me quisiste?

Ron la miro le daba tanta tristeza verla asi, claro que la quería pero... en ese momento odiaba ser tan orgulloso, después de tantos años enamorado de aquella chica y estaba dejando que todo se fuese al diablo por una estupidez, ella ya había reconocido su error ¿porque no hacer lo mismo?

-Claro que te quiero –dijo por fin- eres la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido –Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras y el hizo lo mismo

-Creo que debería irme- reconoció la chica separándose de el se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, pero Ron sujeto de una mano.

-Lo siento, pero tu no sales de aquí –dijo y sonrió atrayéndola hacia si y besándola apasionadamente.

Ron comenzó a quitarle la túnica lentamente hasta que ella quedo tan solo en ropa interior, mientras que Hermione le quito la toalla que el tenía alrededor de la cintura, el comenzó a besar su cuello mientas ella acariciaba su miembro en erección, busco el seguro de su sostén y lo abrió dejando sus senos en libertad descendió por ellos besándolos con suavidad hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones el cual empezó a besar, primero despacio después mas y mas rápido mordiendo y succionando a la vez, siguió bajando besando su vientre hasta llegar a su vagina con ambas manos la despojo de sus pantaletas y comenzó a besarla, a lamerla. Se recostaron sobre el suelo de mármol del baño y el frió contacto de este hizo que la sangre de ambos se calentara aun mas, él siguió besando su vagina y poco a poco introdujo su lengua entre los labios de ella disfrutando de su sabor y los leves sonidos que ella emitía en señal De aprobación ante el placer que él le ocasionaba, después subió lentamente rozando con su boca cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta volver a su cuello, giraron sobre el suelo de modo que ella quedo sobre él y descendió rápidamente hacia su pene lo beso suavemente en la punta y después continuo lamiéndolo lentamentr introduciéndolo en su boca, Ron no podía seguir aguantando aquello necesitaba hacerla suya en ese instante de modo que la separo de su miembro, se coloco sobre ella suavemente entro Lentamente entre sus piernas mientras ella le besaba en el cuello. Hermione sentía un poco de dolor pero no era nada comparado con el placer que le producía sentir a Ron dentro de ella mientras su miembro se movía lentamente en su vagina, mientras que el chico se sentía en la gloria, después de todo nunca se hubiese imaginado llegar tan lejos con Hermione (tomando en cuenta la ideología de la chica respecto a las normas del colegio) y sin embargo ahí estaba ella mirándolo complacida, amorosa.

-Eres perfecta –expresó el chico embelesado

-Cállate y continua quieres –respondió ella y sonrió maliciosamente

Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, Hermione comenzó a besar su pecho mientras que Ron le acariciaba el trasero y las piernas, después lo beso en la boca, mientras el recorría su espalda hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pechos en cuestión de segundos ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y el exploto dentro de ella mientras que Hermione emitió un largo gemido de placer. Por ultimo se fundieron en un abrazo ambos se amaban y habían disfrutado aquel momento.

Hermione se separo lentamente de el y se incorporo Ron hizo lo mismo, no podía dejar de mirarla era increíble, aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts Cuando ambos eran tan solo unos niños, no conseguía creer que aquella pequeña que durante días le pareció el ser mas insoportable del mundo fuese la misma hermosa mujer de la cual estaba enamorado y con la que acababa de tener relaciones si que eres afortunado Weasley se dijo asi mismo porque vista asi sin ropa era un hecho que ya no era una niña había cambiado demasiado, tenias unos pechos grandes y bien formados una cintura estrecha y unas perfectas caderas, ella sonrió al darse cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, ella también lo observaba pero un poco mas discretamente Que él, estaba mas alto, tenia un cuerpo atlético (quizás porque se esforzó bastante durante el verano practicando quidditch para tener un mejor desempeño que el año anterior), pero fuese como fuese lo que a ella le importaba era lo que estaba dentro de Ron. Se acerco a el y lo beso y por un momento deseo que todo comenzara de nuevo... pero no, volvió a apartarse tomo su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

-Bueno creo que ahora si ya me voy –dijo ella una vez que estuvo vestida mientras que Ron (que estaba sentado en la orilla de la tina de baño la observaba)- nos veremos mas tarde en la sala común.

-De acuerdo –dijo el aunque hubiese preferido seguir con ella

-Ah... –exclamo la chica de repente y se volvió hacia el- por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, esto es muy personal y... ¡bueno tu sabes no? Se supe que somos prefectos y esto no esta bien.

-Si, si Hermione, te lo prometo –convino Ron, ella volvió a sonreírle él le devolvió la sonrisa y ella salió del baño de los prefectos, mientras él pensaba que después de todo aquel día no había sido tan malo.  
-¿En serio? –pregunto Harry un tanto desconcertado cuando en el dormitorio de los chicos Ron le contó lo sucedido con Hermione- Pues vaya fantástico ¿no?

-Y que lo digas –respondió Ron emocionado- no estoy seguro de que haya estado muy bien pero siendo la primera vez creo que no puedo quejarme.

-Tienes razón¿Hermione no te comento algo al respecto? –inquirió Harry con demasiada curiosidad- digo ella debe de saber de eso no crees.

-No veo por que, se supone que esto también es nuevo para ella –aclaro Ron un tanto incomodo- ¿pero por que tanto interés Harry?

-No, por nada –contesto rápidamente el chico encogiéndose de hombros- vamos a dormir.

-Otra cosa Harry –dijo levemente Ron- no le comentes nada a nadie ella me pidió que no lo divulgara.

-Jamás contaría tus cosas Ron, me ofendes –declaro Harry y cerro las cortinas de su cama.

Ron paso un largo rato pensando sobre lo dicho por Harry, ciertamente tenia dudas respecto a ella, se había comportado con demasiada desenvoltura, como si ya hubiese estado con alguien, al menos eso le pareció pero creyó que solo eran alucinaciones suyas, al fin y al cabo con quien más podría haber tenido intimidad la chica si siempre estaba con él o con Harry... ¿con Harry?.

A la mañana siguiente (y pese a que nadie madrugo) Harry y Ron fueron los últimos en despertarse cuando ya su dormitorio se encontraba vació, se vistieron lentamente sin decir nada y bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa de Gryffindor encontraron a Hermione que leía minuciosamente el profeta, ella apenas si levanto la vista del periódico para saludar a los chicos con un simple buenos días.

Harry comió en silencio, Hermione tardo horas en terminar de leer y Ron solo comió y comió como si llevara siglos sin probar bocado, al terminar de comer se quedo un rato observando a Hermione quien seguía en lo suyo, pero quizá su mirada resulto tan incomoda para la joven que termino por soltar su periódico y mirar directo a los ojos a Ron.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto con cierta exasperación- ¿hay algo que quieras contarme Ron?

-Pues si pero la verdad no se como decírtelo –dijo el chico con calma y sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos- ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí ayer?

El color de la cara de Hermione cambio, se puso totalmente pálida y asintió levemente.

-Pues es que... no pude cumplirla sabes, lo que pasa es que estaba tan emocionado por nuestra reconciliación que... pero solo se lo conté a Harry, tu sabes él es mi mejor amigo casi como mi hermano –le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo que se hallaba a un lado de él- y deberás nadie mas lo sabrá Hermione¿verdad Harry? –el chico asintió sin mirar a su amiga ¡ahora si que se volvió loco¿Cómo se atreve a contarle a ella que lo sé todo?

-Debí suponerlo –comento la chica y por el tono de su voz no parecía enfadada sino resignada- confió en ti Harry, porque lo que es Ron...

-Si supieras lo que el señor Potter piensa de ti no le tendrías tanto aprecio -agrego el pelirrojo con un tono un tanto malicioso-

-¿de que hablas? –pregunto la chica viendo directo a su amigo, quien esquivo su mirada una vez mas- ¿qué es lo que piensas de mi Harry?

-Que anoche no fue tu primera vez –dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios, el color de la cara de su novia cambio, volviéndose completamente rojo, pero no de vergüenza sino de enojo- al menos eso fue lo que me insinuó cuando le conté lo que paso.

-¿sabes Ron? –dijo la chica bastante airada- no me interesa lo que este idiota diga y tampoco de lo que hables con él, asi que no vuelvas a contarme nada al respecto de acuerdo –se puso de pie tomo el profeta y se alejo a grandes zancadas de la mesa.

-chicas ¿las entiendes, por que yo no? –dijo Ron como si nada y se sirvió otra ración de postre.

-¡Al que no entiendo es a ti! –exclamo el chico molesto- la próxima vez que quieras que ella se enfade contigo no me uses de pretexto de acuerdo –se levanto y también se marcho del gran comedor –Ron espero unos segundos y salió corriendo tras de ellos, porque si las cosas eran como él las imaginaba Harry iría tras Hermione y entonces sabría si tan solo eran amigos.

¿ A donde rayos se pudo haber ido? se pregunto asi mismo Harry (había corrido hacia la biblioteca suponiendo que encontraría a su amiga allí dada la afición de ella por esa área del colegio) cuando al llegar a la biblioteca del colegio no vio a Hermione estúpido Ron, tenia que complicar las cosas , comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos esperando hallarla después de todo en un lugar tan grande como aquel no era difícil esconderse cosa que ella estaba haciendo con seguridad, por fin cuando casi se daba por vencido y se disponía a buscarla en otra parte del castillo la encontró, la vio en el ultimo pasillo, ella estaba recargada contra la ventana y tenia ambas manos sobre su cabello castaño, en una clara señal de desesperación.

-Hermione, por fin te encuentro yo...-la chica se volvió para mirarlo y cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron el chico se quedo sin palabras- co-cometí un error lo admito hable de mas pero... Ron llevo las cosas a un extremo demasiado lejano

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste exactamente Harry? -Le pregunto la chica fríamente

-Bueno es que Ron dijo que no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien las cosas –puntualizo Harry- asi que yo le pregunte que si tu no le habías dicho nada al respecto puesto que tu debías de saber de eso.

-Enserio eres Imbécil –exclamo ella perdiendo los estribos- como se te ocurre decirle eso, lo peor de todo es que solo piensa mal de mi mientras tu sigues siendo su amigo, dime Harry ¿que pretendías con eso?

-Por favor, Hermione –protesto el- te prometí no decir nada por el bienestar de tu relación con Ron, porque yo sabia lo que sentías por el, solo hable de mas ya te lo dije, pero no fue a propósito, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a ti o él, lo sabes.

-pues solo espero que siga tomándose las cosas con la misma calma con que hablo de ellas hace un rato –cometo la chica un poco mas tranquila- porque te juro que si no la que va a hablar de mas seré yo.

Harry rió de sus palabras y se acerco a ella, acorralándola contra la ventana y sujetándola por la cintura- no te conviene Hermione, lo sabes, si Ron se enterara de lo que paso entre nosotros, la mas perjudicada serias tu –subió su mano izquierda acariciándola sobre la ropa- dudo que le importe si fue antes o después de que se hicieran novios, lo que no te perdonara será que no le hayas dicho nada al respecto.

-tu tampoco dijiste nada –le recordó la chica- y se supone que es tu mejor amigo.

-Será porque, a diferencia suya. a mi si me gusta mantener discreción en lo que respecta a mi intimidad. además cuando lo aceptaste, si mal no recuerdo viniste a mi habitación y pediste que te dejara ser feliz porque tu lo amabas a el y a mi no y esa era tu oportunidad –en aquel momento su mano acariciaba el rostro de Hermione- en todo caso no creo que pierdas mucho si el te deja, podrías volver conmigo.

-cállate quieres –dijo ella molesta pero no intento separase de el- lo amo y lo sabes.

-¿quién es mejor amante Hermione? –pregunto y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, haciéndola estremecer- vamos Hermione debiste darte cuenta de quien era mejor.

-¿Si Hermione quien es mejor? –Harry se separo de un salto de la chica, que sintió que el mundo se le venia encima al ver a Ron frente a ella, mirándola entre dolido y enfadado- contéstale a Harry, creo que a él mas que a nadie le interesa saber la respuesta.

-Ron...-balbuceo Harry- no es lo que crees...

-Ahórrate las explicaciones Harry, se exactamente lo que pasa aquí –dijo Ron con un tono de voz duro y frío- bien si no piensas decir nada lo mejor será que los deje solos para que continúen –el chico se dio la vuelta y se marcho Harry volteo a ver a Hermione quien en ese momento lloraba en silencio.

-Hermione lo siento jamás creí que Ron escuchase nuestra conversación –se volvió a acercar a ella y le seco las lagrimas con la mano

-Ahora si lo perdí Harry, lo perdí para siempre -murmuro la chica, y se abrazo a él llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro

-Pero aun me tienes a mi –dijo Harry, le dolía verla sufrir, pero en el fondo prefería que las cosas fueran asi después de todo consideraba que Ron no era el indicado para tener a su lado a una chica como ella- velo como un premio de consolación.


	5. RECUERDOS

RECUERDOS

La chica lloro amargamente durante horas, salieron de la biblioteca poco después de que Ron se marchara y caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla del lago donde solían estudiar, se sentaron a la sombra del árbol de siempre, Hermione escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Mientras tanto Ron había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor y escudándose en su insignia de prefecto corrió a los otros chicos de sexto de el dormitorio, cerro la puerta, no deseaba que nadie lo molestara, se sentía tan mal (no triste, pero si decepcionado, furioso), como era posible que ellos, su mejor amigo y su novia y lo peor de todo como es que no se dio cuenta antes.

-Trata de calmarte –le susurro Harry dulcemente- no ganas nada con ponerte así, mira fue mejor que el se enterara, tarde o temprano habría sucedido.

-¡Si pero no de esta manera! –exclamo la chica- jamás me lo perdonara, ni a ti… me sorprende que estés como si nada

-¡Uno de los dos debe mantener la calma! –objeto el chico, aunque la verdad es que no le preocupaba demasiado, conocía a Ron lo suficientemente bien como para saber que con un buen argumento podrían convencerlo.- Creo que en lugar de estar aquí contribuyendo con el caudal del lago, deberíamos buscarlo, tratar de explicarle, porque es mas que obvio que no hemos hecho nada malo.

-No creo que el concuerde contigo –le soltó la chica un tanto enfadada.

-Mira en todo caso, soy yo el que debería haberse ofendido ¿no crees? -protesto con tono indignado- digo… yo sabia lo que sentías por él, pero Ron jamás me menciono que sintiera lo mismo por ti, es por eso que no creí que existiría problema en que tu y yo tuviésemos relaciones... pero claro èl tenia que abrir su bocota y arruinar lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro? –repitió incrédula- sabes perfectamente que no existía nada entre nosotros.

-Hieres mis sentimientos –dijo el sarcásticamente- sabes el acostarme contigo durante dos semanas seguidas te hizo especial para mi, después se todo fuiste la primera y no puedo creer que tu no sintieras nada.

-Claro que sentía –aclaro ella poniéndose en pie- orgasmos eso es lo único que sentí durante el tiempo que estuve contigo –dicho eso se alejo rápidamente hacia el castillo.

En otra parte del castillo Ginny y Draco también discutían, ella comenzaba a creer que el tan solo estaba jugando y que realmente no planeaba ayudarla lo cual la desesperaba, después de todo ella sabia de lo que era capaz y con un poco de suerte podría arreglárselas ella sola.

-sabes que Draco, creo que lo mejor será que terminemos nuestro trato –dijo ella con rotundidad- tu no muestras demasiado interés al respecto y yo no tengo tiempo que perder, mucho menos contigo asi que...

-¿Qué no muestro interés? –Pregunto el chico- bastante hago con venir aquí a verte, sabes, si los Slytherin se enteraran de que me veo a solas contigo se acabaría mi reputación.

-Mira, tu reputación me tiene sin cuidado -dijo ella- y en todo caso no soy yo la que te cita sino tu a mi, de modo que no entiendo tu queja.

-Mira quieres que te ayude, lo haré –sentencio Malfoy con un tono de superioridad- mañana en el estadio de quidditch entonces sabrás lo que tengo en mente.

-Espero que sea cierto –repuso la chica- si eso es todo lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Pensé que podríamos charlar un rato mas, quizá cambiar de tema... algo mas personal, mas intimo, no se si me entiendes -comenzó a acercarse a ella y la sujeto por un brazo-

Sabes no estas del todo mal Ginny.

-Claro que lo se, pero eso no significa que desee algo de ti –sonrió sarcásticamente- hasta mañana Draco –salió del aula en la que se encontraba y dejo al chico bastante enfadado.

-Estúpida Weasley –dijo en voz alta- quien se cree... rechazarme a mi, de verdad que es idiota.

Una vez en el pasillo, ella hecho a correr, estaba un tanto asustada, jamás se habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy la acosara de esa manera, por Dios el siempre la había tratado peor que si fuese una sangre sucia y ahora le salía con eso.

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantener mis distancias con él, no me quiero arriesgar a que se aproveche de la situación pensó Ginny mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala común de su casa.

Cuando llego encontró a Neville sentado frente a la chimenea (que en aquel momento se encontraba apagada), el chico parecía bastante aburrido y estaba solo, no tenia ni la más mínima intención de charlar con él (no le caía mal pero tampoco lo consideraba una agradable compañía), sin embargo él la vio antes que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Ah, hola Ginny –saludo Neville- ¿oye tu sabes que mosca le a picado a Ron?

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto la chica desconcertada, hacia casi una semana que no conversaba con él

-bueno es que llego hace rato, pero estaba furioso, nos corrió a Seamus y a mi del dormitorio –le explico Neville- hubieses visto aquella escena Seamus casi se le avienta encima porque Ron fue muy grosero y entonces... solo dijo diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Finnigan y mejor márchese si no quiere que sean mas... ¿puedes creerlo? Por eso estoy aquí.

-Quizás sigue enfadado con Hermione –dijo Ginny-

-pero si se reconciliaron ayer, al menos eso nos dijo –le aclaro el chico- no creo que se volvieran a pelear tan rápido ¿o si?

La entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor volvió a abrirse, esta vez fue Harry quien ingreso, él esperaba encontrar a Hermione allí, pero inmediatamente su vista se fijo en Neville y Ginny, que a su vez lo miraban a él.

-¿qué le hicieron a mi hermano? –pregunto Ginny feliz de tener una excusa para enfrentarse con Harry

¿Perdón? –balbuceo Harry

-Anda cuéntale lo que sucede Neville –mando la pelirroja- haber si eso le refresca la memoria

Neville repitió el relato que le había hecho a la chica de modo, pero a diferencia de ella él no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, Ron tendía a tener esos accesos de ira cuando la situación se ponía fea y no podía culparlo.

-¿entonces que es lo que le sucede a Ron? –pregunto Ginny una vez que Neville guardo silencio-

pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella lo culpa asi que volteo la situación a su conveniencia – esto es culpa tuya Ginny.

-¿qué dices? –replico incrédula- como puede ser culpa mía si hace tiempo el y yo no cruzamos palabra

-ese es el problema, primero Malfoy que divulga que te acostaste con el y luego tu que te alejas de Ron ¿como crees que se siente? -le soltó él chico- ni siquiera te molestaste en desmentir al estúpido ese.

-¿Malfoy dijo que yo que? –Ginny no entendía mucho pero las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza- hasta luego –murmuro y salió corriendo de la sala común.

-¡vaya, si me dijeran que mi hermana se acostó con Draco Malfoy también me pondría asi! –comento Neville- ¡pobre Ron!

-Si, si, como sea –dijo Harry de mala gana- ni una palabra de esto a nadie mas ¿entendido Neville? o perderás mas que puntos para Gryffindor. –amenazo Harry, se dio la vuelta y se en camino hacia la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso.

-¿Oye Harry a donde vas? –pregunto Neville asustado

-A hablar con Ron, no puedo permitir que siga comportándose de esa forma –replico Harry sin mirar al otro chico- me va a oír quiera o no.

Harry subió las escaleras y llamo a la puerta "¡largo de aquí!" grito Ron y por su tono de voz se notaba su mal humor, pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Abre Ron, soy yo Harry –grito este a través de la puerta- abre o utilizare un hechizo y entrare de todos modos.

-¿qué diablos quieres? –pregunto ron al abrir la puerta tenia las orejas mas rojas que su pelo y lo miro con asco y desprecio)- ¿viniste a burlarte de mi?

-No digas idioteces –le respondió Harry con calma y se coló dentro del dormitorio- cierra la puerta y ven aquí tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-yo lo dudo –comento el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta-

-Mira yo siempre creí que lo mejor era ser sinceros contigo y decirte lo que había sucedido, pero ella se negó –comenzó a decir Harry mientras Ron iba hacia su cama y se recostaba en ella viendo el techo- Hermione tenia miedo de tu reacción al enterarte... Porque ella te ama amigo enserio.

-¿Amigo? –dijo Ron en tono de burla- crees que un amigo se acostaría con tu novia.

-Yo no me acosté con tu novia Ron –le aclaro el chico- ¿quieres que te cuente como sucedieron las cosas?

-La verdad, no me interesa.

-Bien, aun asi te lo contare, creo que te mereces eso al menos –sentencio el chico con tranquilidad, tomo aire y se aclaro la garganta- Hacia una semana que el curso había terminado, estaba en casa de mis tíos como siempre, tu me habías enviado una lechuza contándome que irían a visitar a Charlie en Rumania, de modo que no nos veríamos hasta el ultimo mes de vacaciones, y luego recibí otra de Hermione diciéndome que estaría en casa todo el verano, luego una tarde llegaron a mi casa Tonks y Lupin, a llevarme con ellos a Grimauld Place, yo no tenia muchas ganas de ir, tu sabes esa casa me trae demasiados recuerdos, pero prefería irme que seguir soportando a mis tíos o a mi primo, el caso es que una vez ahí, me sentía solo, todos estaban siempre muy ocupados y cuando estaban conmigo me miraban con lastima y eso me incomodaba, asi que le envié una carta a Hermione para que pasara las vacaciones conmigo y en un mes cuando tu llegaras estaríamos juntos los tres –Ron tenia cerrados los ojos y por un momento Harry pensó que seria muy capaz de dormirse y dejarlo hablando solo, sin embargo al guardar silencio Ron se volvió hacia el expectante- ella vino a la casa dos días después de que enviara a Hedwig con ella y su compañía hizo mas agradable mi estancia en aquel lugar

-Pobre Harry siempre solo –murmuro Ron- ¿por eso te acostaste con ella?

-Hermione me distraía con las tareas que nos habían dejado para vacaciones y con alguna que otra charla estúpida –prosiguió Harry sin hacer caso del comentario del pelirrojo- nos quedábamos juntos hasta muy tarde y su compañía se volvió para mi en el único consuelo. No sabría explicarte que fue lo que paso Ron, aun ahora no entiendo que sucedió esa noche, pero si he de serte sincero fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

El agua corría llenando la gran tina del baño de los prefectos, mientras su mente retrocedía a la noche anterior, misma que había compartido con el amor de su vida, por que eso era Ron para ella, se desvistió lentamente y se introdujo en el agua, cerro los ojos y pensó tristemente en como habia llegado hasta esa situación, no podía culpar a Harry el no la habia obligado a nada, aun podía recordar la primer noche que paso con el.

-Yo no deseaba continuar con las tareas, de modo que subimos a mi habitación, platicamos un rato sobre la orden y hasta elaboramos algunas teorías sobre lo que Dumbledore podría hacer contra los mortífagos, -contaba Harry mientras sus recuerdos se pasaban frente a sus ojos- para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era mas de media noche, ella se puso en pie y dijo que se iría a dormir, ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió asi mi, la verdad me sorprendió bastante, una vez frente a mi se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, yo le tome la mano y pensé en devolverle el beso pero antes de darme cuenta estaba besándola en la boca y ella correspondió, la atraje hacia mi y...

-¡basta quieres! –grito Ron poniéndose de pie de un salto- no me interesan los estúpidos detalles

Aquella noche todo paso demasiado rápido, un inocente gesto de amistad, de afecto se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para que nuestra pasión saliera a flote, yo jamás hubiese imaginado siquiera la posibilidad de hacerlo con Harry sin embargo cuando el me beso, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos... fue como si me desconectara de la realidad era incapaz de reaccionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo solo me deje llevar y permití que hiciese conmigo lo que se le diera la gana.  
El me recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo con una pasión desbordada, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento quede completamente desnuda entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios besar mi cuello, mis senos, mi vientre, cada centímetro de mi piel, la forma en que nos besamos fundiendo nuestros labios, su respiración sobre mi rostro el placer que me producían sus caricias, la cúspide cuando entro en mi haciéndome suya por completo, me parecía increíble el hecho de que yo fuese la primer chica con la que tenia sexo, porque si algo tenia Harry era que sabia como y en que momento hacer las cosas excitándola hasta el delirio pensó Hermione mientras revivía aquellas escenas en su memoria, solo sabia una cosa: no deseaba que terminara jamás, no lo amaba, no lo amo y probablemente jamás lo amare y sin embargo aquellos instantes que viví a su lado han sido lo mejor de mi vida y aunque me duela aceptarlo nunca podré arrepentirme de lo que paso entre nosotros. recordó Hermione abriendo los ojos y dejando escapar un triste suspiro

-Esta bien, esta bien –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- no te daré detalles de acuerdo, solo siéntate quieres porque no he terminado aun.

-No quiero oír mas –dijo Ron con un tono gélido- solo espero que sean felices.

-No seas dramático –le espeto Harry- no existe la forma de que ella y yo seamos felices porque ella solo te ama a ti ahora si me permites quisiera continuar con mi historia –ron se sentó (al parecer estaba mas interesado de lo que era capaz de admitir)- esa no le fue la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, pero no te preocupes ya conoces a Hermione en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo que habia pasado entre nosotros era todo menos un accidente y que cabía la posibilidad de que se repitiera busco entre la infinidad de libros que tiene y termino por encontrar una poción anticonceptiva de modo que no tuvimos que preocuparnos por esas cosas, luego dos semanas después recibí la carta donde me avisabas de tu regreso y que pronto estarías en Grimauld Place y bueno como la señora Weasley nos puso a dormir juntos y a Ginny a dormir con Hermione pues, tuvimos que suspender nuestros encuentros... de vez en cuando, si estábamos a solas nos besábamos, pero nada mas y luego llego el gran día...

-¿Cuál gran día? –pregunto Ron

-El día que le pediste que fuera tu novia- respondió Harry de mala gana

-Ella y yo hablamos en la habitación de la madre de Sirius, estaba tan feliz -dijo Harry con amargura- ella me habia hablado de lo que sentía por ti y también de que dudaba que tu sintieras lo mismo por ella, era ese el motivo de que no le incomodara el giro que habia dado nuestra relación y sin embargo demostraste ser toda una caja de sorpresas... pero el caso es que ella me dijo:

-Harry te quiero lo sabes, tu siempre me has entendido mejor que nadie y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es muy especial para mi, créeme, el problema es que lo único que me une a ti es el afecto que te he tenido siempre y que ahora se encuentra mezclado con la pasión y el deseo que despertaste en mi – Hermione aun recordaba aquellas palabras- pero a Ron lo amo y se que si no aprovecho esta oportunidad no volveré a tener otra, quisiera que las cosas fuesen de otra manera pero...

-Al grano Hermione –le dije- que quieres de mi¿por que vienes mi me dices todas esas tonterías sobre lo que sientes por él?, dime una cosa es que crees que no tengo sentimientos, por que si es asi te equivocas y para serte consejo me duele bastante lo que has dicho por que para mi tu eres mucho mas que la chica con la que dormí anoche.

-Se que tienes sentimientos Harry pero estoy tratando de explicarte cual es la situación, porque a diferencia de Ron se que a ti si puedo explicarte las cosas y que vas a entenderlas. Aclare intentando no lastimarlo aun mas- lo único que quiero es pedirte que por ningún motivo le hables a Ron de lo que paso entre nosotros –le pedí, es mas le suplique- porque no se como pueda reaccionar.

-pero Hermione, no creo que sea buena idea además, bueno el tendría que derecho a saber que ...

-¡No HARRY!, Ron no entenderá, el creerá que siento algo por ti , además no confiaría en nosotros, se la pasaría pensando que en cualquier momento volveríamos a estar juntos a sus espaldas y yo no quiero eso.

-Ella estaba llorando ron y yo era la causa porque ella estaba pensando que por mi perdería su oportunidad de estar contigo –expreso el joven- de modo que no tuve corazón para negarme a callar y fingir que no habia pasado nada entre nosotros.

-¿En serio? pues no la vi muy preocupada por mi hace un rato –comento el pelirrojo alejándose de rumbo a la puerta del dormitorio- ¿sabes que? –dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia Harry- ahora te toca escucharme a mi... no me importa lo que pudiese pasar entre ustedes lo que me enfada es que ella no me tuviera confianza y en cuanto a ti, bueno creo que es mas que obvio que si eres capaz de lanzarte sobre mi novia como lo hiciste hoy, no espero que pienses que yo siga creyendo en tu amistad.

-Te entiendo, hasta cierto punto yo me sentiría igual –dijo Harry con calma- asi que ahora que ambos hemos dicho lo que sentimos y pensamos creo que es tiempo de poner las cosas en claro.

-¿Ah, es que hay mas por aclarar? –pregunto Ron incrédulo-

-Pues si, mira yo se que la amas y además se que ella te ama, si lo acepto yo también siento algo por Hermione pero, es mas que obvio que salgo sombrando asi que como amigos te sugiero que la busques, que hables con ella –se puso de pie y se acerco al pelirrojo- tienes hasta el lunes para solucionar las cosas.

-¿Hasta el lunes? –repitió desconcertado- ¿y si no que?

-Si no, no va a importarme lo que sientan el uno por el otro, me encargare de demostrarle quien le conviene mas –sentencio Harry con una sonrisa en los labios- y esto te lo digo no como tu amigo sino como un hombre enamorado de una chica que tu no te mereces


	6. EL PLAN

EL PLAN

Ginny caminaba aprisa por los pasillos del colegio, le parecía increíble el hecho de no poder encontrar a Malfoy por ninguna parte. Estaba furiosa, como se habia atrevido el muy idiota a decir eso sobre ella, quizás a alguien como la tonta de Pansy Parkinson le podría parecer halagador pero para Ginny resultaba una ofensa a su buen gusto. Sin embargo tras casi una hora de recorrer todo el colegio se dio por vencida lo mas fácil seria esperar a la cita de la tarde donde él le informaría sobre su plan en contra de Harry.

Ron mientras tanto volvía a estar solo en el dormitorio pues Harry lo habia dejado solo para que "pensara" sobre su situación con Hermione aunque la verdad él no estaba demasiado seguro de querer pensar en eso pues en cuanto lo hacia comenzaba a imaginarse a todo lo que ellos debían haber hecho juntos, lo cual le ponía nuevamente de mal humor. Que habia hecho para merecer aquella situación (era una pregunta que rondaba su mente pero de la infinidad de posibles respuestas ninguna le parecía apropiada), y lo que peor le hacia sentir era el hecho de que su "amigo" tenia razón que mas daba si Harry y Hermione se habían acostado, el no era su novio entonces es mas ni siquiera se imaginaba la posibilidad de que ella estuviese enamorada de él, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que ella si fuese la primera en su vida (eso lo hacia sentirse tan patético), podría salir corriendo a buscarla hablar con ella y hasta olvidar aquel trago amargo y sin embargo era incapaz de hacer porque como le habia hecho ver a Harry él no podría confiar en ellos nuevamente 8al menos no en él), como era posible que dijeran que ella lo amaba si era capaz de permitir que su mejor amigo la acosara de la forma en que lo habia hecho en la biblioteca¡¿QUE CLASE DE CHICA ERA ELLA?!

-¿Dónde diablos has estado? –pregunto Harry bastante exaltado- te busque en la sala común pero...

-Mira Harry lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo, -repuso la chica- tengo suficiente con Ron

-Hablando del rey Weasley –dijo Harry acercándose lentamente a ella hable con él hace un rato, sobre ti y lo que paso en el verano.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó la joven apartándose de él- que pretendes ¿Que Ron me odie?, eres tan cruel tan insensible, en serio te desconozco Harry.

-Quieres callarte un segundo y escucharme –repuso rápidamente- yo solo le explique que nunca fue tu intención lastimarlo, que lo quieres, bla, bla bla y que hablara contigo lo antes posible para que solucionaran las cosas.

-¿Hiciste que? –murmuro incrédula de tal cambio en la actitud del chico- ¡por favor! y ¿cual es el mensaje subliminal que le enviaste esta vez?

-mira me ofende que me tengas en tan mal concepto en serio –dijo haciéndose el indignado- asi que si quieres no me creas pero allá tú. –y se alejo dejándola confundida realmente el habría abogado por ella ante ron, se pregunto Hermione mientras lo veía a distancia.

-Por fin- dijo ella acercándose al chico- te busque por horas, necesitamos hablar

-tanto te urge vengarte de Potter –comento Draco con interés- ¿qué te hizo para ganarse semejante odio de tu parte?

-no es sobre él lo que tengo que decirte, es sobre ti y tus idioteces –contesto clavándole un dedo en el pecho- ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a decirle a mi hermano que algo habia pasado entre nosotros? –le pregunto enfadada- ¿si es como pretendes ayudarme?

-mira Ginny yo no le dije nada, la rata esa entendió lo que quizo –explico el haciéndose el inocente- yo no tengo la culpa de que Weasley tenga una mente tan perversa como para interpretar mal las cosas y por otro lado –agrego dibujando una sarcástica sonrisa- ¿que no se supone que no te importa lo que piensen los demás sobre tu trato conmigo?

-Claro que me importa –grito la chica- tu mismo hablaste sobre la reputación y en lo que respecta a la mía, no me interesa que me relacionen con un imbécil como tu.

-¿Con un que? –exclamó el chico ofendido- mira niñita ya quisieras que algo pasara entre tu y yo, porque sabes hay muchas que me desean.

-Pues yo les recomendaría una consulta en San Mungo ¿sabes? –replico con sarcasmo- porque se debe estar completamente lo… -lo que quizo decir Malfoy no lo supo porque callo sus palabras con un beso que tomo a Ginny completamente desprevenida, para cuando reacciono trato de zafarse de los brazos del Slytherin pero no pudo el era mas fuerte, ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho tratando de separase de el y lo único que logro fue que el la sujetase con mayor fuerza, pero también logro sentir el marcado pecho de Draco (seguramente al igual que con Harry y su hermano el Quidditch le habia dado buenos resultados) y aquel descubrimiento le agrado y sin percatarse de cómo o porque se aferró al cuello de él y correspondió con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz. Para cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente y cuando Malfoy la miro con satisfacción ella no pudo mas que sonrojarse ¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando Ginny Weasley?! Pensó la chica.

-Besas muy bien –exclamo el chico y se acerco peligrosamente a ella, pero esta vez Ginny no estaba dispuesta a ceder asi que se aparto de él- ¿Qué pasa?, creí que te habia gustado que te besara.

-Mira Draco no vine a charlar ni mucho menos a besarme contigo vine por lo de Harry asi que vayamos al asunto ¿quieres? –dijo ella saliéndose por la tangente- ¿Cuál es tu maravilloso plan?

-Búrlate si quieres después de esto la imagen de Potter quedara destruida –explico Draco

Caminaron hasta los vestidores del estadio de quidditch, al verdad Ginny no entendía porque Malfoy quería llevarla ahí¿no querrá pasarse de listo? Se pregunto asi misma con un poco de miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero el chico ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto. Entraron en los vestidores y el la condujo hasta un armario cercano al despecho de los capitanes.

-¿sabes que hay detrás de esta puerta? –pregunto el una vez que estuvieron frente al armario-

-No –respondió creyendo que el se burlaba de ella- y la verdad no entiendo en que nos puede servir lo que sea que haya ahí.

-Son las escobas del equipo de Hufflepuff –comento el omitiendo la ultima frase de la Ginny- los pobres idiotas son los únicos que no se llevan sus escobas a su sala común ¡son tan confiados!

-¿Pues sigo sin entender? -tercio ella- ¿que tienen que ver los de Hufflepuff en esto?

-Pues mira, solo los capitanes de los equipos de quidditch saben sobre las escobas –le explico con fastidio ¡que lenta es esta chica! Pensó- asi que vamos a sabotear sus escobas y culpar a Potter.

-¿y como? –pregunto ella- no creo que sea tan sencillo para empezar necesitamos pruebas, alejarlo de cualquiera que después pueda decir que el no fue, entre muchos otros detalles, dudo mucho que sea tan sencillo.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny –dijo el como si ella fuese idiota- estas con Draco Malfoy, yo se como y que es lo que tenemos que hacer de modo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte entendido. –hizo una pausa y luego agrego- bueno quizá si tienes algo, porque como tu bien has dicho necesitamos algo que responsabilice a Potter, una prueba de que estuvo aquí y destrozo las escobas y obtenerla será tu labor puesto que tu tienes acceso a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No será tan sencillo –murmuro lentamente- yo no creo poder –estaba asustada- mejor lo dejamos asi, además los de Hufflepuff no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-Vaya tanto molestar con lo de Potter y ahora que te doy una opción la desechas -comento burlonamente- ¿qué no se supone que los de tu casa son los valientes?

-Si pero esto no esta bien...

-Ah y querer destruir a Potter si lo esta ¿no?, mira Ginny con tu aprobación o sin ella seguiré adelante y como ya conoces el plan deberás ayudarme porque de otro modo seras tu y no tu amiguito la que salga perjudicada.

-esta bien, esta bien –concluyo Ginny temerosa- lo a haremos juntos de acuerdo, solo avísame cuando.

-¡asi me gusta! –exclamó el Slytherin con una de sus habituales sonrisas- de acuerdo yo planeare todo después solo te avisare que es lo que tienes que hacer ¿te parece bien?

-Solo una cosa mas Draco, quiero que mantengas al toto de mi hermano fuera de esto, entiendes –aclaro la chica-¡ Ah! y otra cosa no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima.

Se dio la vuelta decidida a marcharse pero Draco la llamo- ¿a dónde vas?

-A la torre de Gryffindor, tengo tarea sabes –se volvió hacia él solo para notar como la recorría de pies a cabeza con cierto malicia y deseo- ¡olvídalo Malfoy!

Salió de los vestidores segura de que acababa de meterse en un gran lió pero la verdad no le importaba, en ese instante el miedo ya habia desaparecido, total, ya antes sus propios hermanos (los gemelos claro) le habían demostrado que con valor y suerte todo era posible, lo que ocupaba su mente mientras caminaba de vuelta a la torre era lo bien que besaba Draco y un imperioso deseo de que aquel beso se volviera a repetir.


	7. REFLEXIONES Y AMIGAS

REFLEXIONES Y AMIGAS

El fin de semana paso como un suspiro y como era de esperarse el orgullo de Ron le hizo evitarla durante ese tiempo, cuando ella entraba al gran comedor él se salía, lo mismo en la sala común y hasta en el dormitorio de los chicos ya que ella habia subido para hablar con él, Ron (obviamente) también evitaba a Harry pero a este le tenia sin cuidado, después de todo estaba conciente de que su comportamiento para con el pelirrojo no habia sido el mejor asi que procuraba hacer de cuenta que todo seguía como siempre, aunque para muchos era toda una sorpresa ver como repentinamente y después de cinco años de ser los mejores amigos ahora cada uno estaba solo, pues aunque Harry perseguía a Hermione por el castillo ella lo ignoraba magistralmente, pues no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su situación con Ron empeorase por culpa de él. Asi pues el fin del plazo fijado por Harry llego, el lunes día durante el cual no se dirigieron ni siquiera una mirada entre si; ¡lo sabia!, pensaba Harry puesto entre mas tarde se hacia mas evidente era que una reconciliación entre sus "amigos" no se llevaría acabo, asi que básicamente él tenia las puertas abiertas para luchar por Hermione y Ron no podría reprochárselo ya que habia dejado pasar su oportunidad, que mas daba que la chica lo ignorara cuando le hablaba, tarde o temprano se cansaría de la infantil actitud de su ex, y cuando eso pasara él estaría allí para ella, solo necesitaba ser paciente, tener la mente fría y clara y no darse por vencido como habia hecho Ron.

Por otro lado mientras Harry cantaba victoria Ron se debatía consigo mismo, se sentía estúpido porque aun después de lo sucedido seguía amándola, la semana que habían pasado peleados se le habia hecho una insufrible pesadilla y tras su reconciliación se habia dado cuanta de lo mucho que la necesitaba ¡es increíble como una persona puede meterse asi dentro de ti convirtiéndose en lago mas vital que el aire! Pensaba con fastidio, le encantaba observarla de lejos, ese cabello, esos labios, todo lo de ella le gustaba y le causaba cierto remordimiento el observar aquel rastro de tristeza que remplazaba el habitual brillo de sus ojos ¿y si Harry no le hubiese mentido¿y si en realidad ella no amaba a nadie mas que a él?, esas preguntas rondaban su mente causándole dolor de cabeza pero que podía hacer, cuando su amor por ella era mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento intentaba acercarse a ella hablarle, decirle lo mucho que la quería y sin embargo cuando estaba a corta distancia de ella las dudas lo asaltaban de nuevo ¿y si esta fingiendo solo para hacerme sentir mal¿si la perdono y ella sigue viéndose con Harry a mis espaldas¿y si en realidad ella nunca me quizo¿y si hay alguien mas aparte de Harry? Porque eso de ella Krum solo fueron amigos que se lo crea su abuela.

Y bueno la pobre Hermione ella si que daba lastima pues no solo estaba sola pues, ambos chicos fingían que podían arreglárselas con sus otros amigos para no extrañarse entre si, pero ella, sus mejores amigos siempre habían sido Harry y Ron, después de ellos estaba Ginny, pero ella se comportaba tan raro últimamente, tanto que comenzaba a circular el rumor de que tenia una idílica relación con Draco Malfoy ( y eso que según los dos eran discretos a la hora de reunirse) además de que no se iba a arriesgar a que le preguntara que sucedía entre ellos, como decirle a la hermana de Ron que habia terminado con el por haber tenido sexo con Harry, en primera siendo él su hermano se enfadaría y tomando en cuenta su amor por Harry seguramente se le iría encima a golpes y maleficios y la verdad no tenia humor para ello y en cuanto a las chicas de su curso tanto de su casa como de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff, bueno ni que decir que eran totalmente opuestas, asi que prefería vagar, por el castillo ya ni siquiera el ir a la biblioteca le levantaba el animo, puesto que recordaba que en ese maldito lugar las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado¡Lo que daría por tener de nuevo un giratiempo para arreglar lo sucedido ese día! Pensaba desesperada (y vaya que debía estarlo para tener semejante idea, tomando en cuenta que era ella la que siempre decía que cambiar el pasado no era buena idea) y lo peor de todo Harry Potter siguiéndola como un perro de caza (ahora sabia lo que sentía una snitch durante un partido de quidditch, solo que ella no era tan rápida), en que idioma debía hablarle para hacerle entender que no quería nada con él, que se mantuviera lejos de ella y que se consiguiera a alguien mas a quien arruinarle la vida, porque eso era lo que le habia hecho a ella: arruinarle la vida¡asi me paga todo lo que hice por él, todos los líos en los que me metí y de los cuales no salía tan bien parada! Pensaba Hermione consiente de que por como se veían las cosas aquello de "solo hable de mas ya te lo dije, pero no fue a propósito" no habia sido mas que una excusa barata, porque si algo le quedaba mas que claro (a Hermione no se le escapa nada ni siquiera cuando esta deprimida) es que el único al que aquella situación en lugar de afectarle le alegraba era a Harry ¿en que momento se cambio¿en realidad seguía siendo Harry¿cómo rayos me lo quito de encima? y ¿Flitwick me dará puntos extra por los cincuenta centímetros de mas que puse en mi redacción? Pensaba la chica mientras observaba como todos para demás alumnos de Hogwarts la vida transcurría igual que siempre.

Pero también Ginny tenia complicaciones, en primer lugar no sabia que pruebas podría ofrecerle a Malfoy para culpar a Harry, después de todo lo único por lo que este era reconocido era por su cicatriz y su saeta, pero no consideraba al chico tan estúpido como para no notar la ausencia de su escoba, por otro lado estaba el beso que Malfoy le diera, no besa tan mal, pensaba la chica, pero inmediatamente la asaltaban los reproches contra aquella idea, después de todo el siempre la habia calificado de rata entre otros de sus "originales" calificativos para los Weasley, aquel cambio tan repentino en su actitud la perturbaba, que tal que el solo quería burlarse de ella, aunque... bueno tal vez no estaría de mas probar algo diferente ¡que idiotez! Ella y Draco Malfoy, en serio que comenzaba a sentirse afectada mentalmente. En fin tal vez debería tomar las cosas con calma, tener la mente fría y sobre todo no permitirle tantas libertades la próxima vez, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse de lo realmente importante: Harry Potter.

La campana de fin de clase sonó, Ginny recogía sus cosas aprisa de modo que no noto que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Ginny, te sucede algo, te he notado extraña –dijo Luna Lovegood, sobresaltando a la pelirroja

-No, no pasa nada Luna y si me disculpas llevo prisa -¿Extraña?, por favor es que acaso no se ha visto en un espejo, pensó furiosa mientras salía del salón.

-¿No piensas volver a hablarme? –pregunto Harry con cara de cachorrito abandonado a Hermione mientras caminaba a prisa tratando de no perderla, pues ella casi corría para alejarse de él- ya te dije que hable con Ron para explicarle... para pedirle que te diera otra oportunidad

-Pues es mas que obvio que no te escucho –dijo ella de mala gana- ahora quieres dejarme tranquila, no quiero saber nada de ti, esto no estaría pasando si no fuese por tu estúpida culpa.

-¡Basta quieres! –dijo el tomándola del brazo y obligándola a detenerse y mirarlo de frente- esta situación es frustrante, dime ¿que tiene él que es tan especial para ti?, porque la verdad no me explico todo este embrollo solo porque Ron no quiere ni verte, Hermione ¿dónde esta tu dignidad, tu orgullo?, jamás te hubiese creído capaz de desmoronarte asi por alguien.

-Tal vez por que nunca has estado verdaderamente enamorado –le respondió ella con frialdad tratando de apartarse de él-

-En eso te equivocas –dijo Harry con vehemencia, acercando su rostro al de la chica.

-¡Vaya me alegra ver que se divierten1 –era Ron quien los observaba de cerca y para tristeza de ella no parecía enfadado o desilusionado si no indiferente- Harry solo venia a avisarte que McGonagall quiere que vayas a verla a su despacho.

-¡Ron espera! –exclamo Hermione desesperada, al ver que el chico se daba la vuelta para retirarse- no es lo que...

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras –le corto sin volverse a mirarla- tu y yo ya no somos nada lo recuerdas.

Como pretendía que él la perdonara si no perdía oportunidad para lanzarse a los brazos de Harry, es que acaso lo creía imbécil ¿o que?, el llorando por las esquinas por ella y la muy... besuqueandose con su ex mejor amigo, como podía haber sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo perversa que era Hermione, pero el que se llevaba el premio al mejor farsante era él Harry, le habia abierto las puertas de su casa, lo consideraba parte de su familia y el muy desgraciado le pagaba asi.

-¿Oye Ronald? –aquélla voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento con brusquedad- ¿sabes que le ocurre a tu hermana?

-Hola Luna, también me da gusto verte –respondió el sarcástico- ¿que decías de mi hermana?

-Que la he notado un tanto rara, digo es que, siempre esta sola, encerrada en sus pensamientos, se a apartado de todas sus amigas y amigos, ya ni siquiera habla conmigo y lo peor de todo el otro día la vi hablando con Malfoy cerca del estadio de quidditch –dijo ella a una velocidad sorprendente- pero hoy que le pregunte me dijo que no le sucede nada.

-Mira, la verdad es que ella y yo estamos peleados –respondió con cierta tristeza- discutimos precisamente por culpa de Malfoy y del idiota de Harry.

-¿Por que lo llamas asi? –pregunto Luna con curiosidad- si ustedes son amigos.

-Éramos y si me disculpas no quiero hablar de eso –respondió y volvió a sentirse molesto- Nos vemos Luna.

-Sabes Ronald, deberías hablar al respecto, guardarse las cosas nunca hace bien –le explico la joven con amabilidad- si quieres yo podría escucharte, también soy tu amiga.

-Gracias Luna, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo tratando de parecer amable- hasta luego.

Llego al dormitorio de los de sexto se acostó sobre su cama mirando el techo, quizá ella tenia razón, últimamente no se sentía bien, tenia ganas de explotar, de destrozar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, en el pasado habría hablado con Harry o los gemelos, pero ahora, habia perdido a sus mejores amigos y hasta a su hermana, pero la situación no era tan sencilla, que podría ganar contándole sus penas a una chica que consideraba factible la existencia de criaturas mágicas de lo mas extravagantes, quizá solo se reiría de él, pero era la única opción y con suerte ella no se lo contaría a nadie.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno espero a que Luna saliera del gran comedor –Luna creo que tomare tu oferta- le dijo en cuanto la vio salir.

-Me alegra que confíes en mi, vamos –salieron a los jardines, Ron seguía a Luna, un poco desconcertado y arrepentido de tomar como confidente a Lunática Lovegood


	8. COMPLICACIONES

COMPLICACIONES

-¿Estas diciéndome que Harry y Hermione?

-Por favor Luna no lo repitas -murmuro Ron con dolor- fue horrible para mi enterarme de lo sucedido y mas de la forma en que lo hice.

-Bueno pero ella aun no era tu novia ¿cierto? –dijo ella con seriedad- no veo por que te molestas al fin y al cabo ella no hizo nada malo, si tu hubieses tenido una novia antes de ella y hubiesen tenido relaciones...

No es eso lo que me molesta –explico Ron con amargura. Es su falta de confianza en mi-

-hay por favor –exclamo ella y estuvo a punto de sonreír- volvamos al ejemplo¿tu se lo habrías contado a ella?, se sincero.

-Pues tal vez no, pero –se quedo callado un instante-no habría saltado sobre otra chica a sus espaldas sabes yo... simplemente no creo poder volver a confiar en Hermione, al menos no después de verla en brazos de Harry... ¡se suponía que el era mi mejor amigo¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?

-Debes recordar que el también es un hombre y tiene sentimientos –Ron le lanzo una mirada asesina a la joven pero ella no se inmuto- quizá no sea capaz de enfocarlos correctamente pero al menos sabes que no es ningún patán que trata de aprovecharse de Hermione. En cuanto a ella ¿lo ama a él o ti?

-¡Yo que se! –exclamo el casi gritando- Ambos insisten en que ella solo me ama a mi, que no tiene ojos para nadie mas y sin embargo no pierde oportunidad para estar con él, la amo Luna y me siento como un perfecto imbécil por ello.

-Solo tienes dos alternativas desde mi punto de vista –concluyo Luna levantándose del césped (se encontraban a orillas del lago a la sombra de los árboles)-hablar con ellos, poner las cosas en claro y confiar en ambos dar libertad a tus sentimientos sin que te importe si estas haciendo lo correcto o no.

-No creo ser capaz de tanto Luna –confeso él levantándose y mirándola a los ojos- yo no podría...no podría

-Entonces debes aceptar que lo suyo se termino y si ellos quieren estar juntos pues adelante, si realmente sigues queriéndolos ofréceles tu amistad y deséales lo mejor –explico ella como si aquello fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo- y procura tu seguir adelante, créeme a personas como tu el amor siempre les brinda varias oportunidades.

-¡eso es absurdo!, quedaría como el idiota que acepto que su novia su amigo le pusieran los...-apretó los puños al tiempo que una inoportuna lagrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda- si esas son las alternativas prefiero dejar las cosas como están.

-¿Qué caso tiene Ron?, el único que sale perdiendo eres tu, porque si ella realmente te ama estarás desperdiciando tiempo valioso de su amor y compañía y quizás algún día sea demasiado tarde para una reconciliación –dijo la chica acercándose a él y secando su rostro con sus manos- y si no siente nada por ti , si lo ama a él seguirá delante serán felices mientras tu te pudres por dentro lleno de rencor, de celos de tristeza¿es eso lo que quieres para ti?

-Luna yo... –se encontraba a unos pasos el uno del otro se miraron a los ojos y

-¿Quien es el que se divierte ahora? –pregunto Hermione sacando a ambos jóvenes de su ensimismamiento. Ron se volvió para observarla estaba roja y temblaba de rabia de pies a cabeza- ¿cómo te atreves a juzgarme si tu...¿sabes una cosa Ronald Weasley¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS! –las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos descontroladamente, le lanzo una mirada de reproche y salió corriendo hacia el colegio.

-Hermione –murmuro el mientras la veía alejarse.

-Si me lo preguntas Ron creo que ninguno te ha mentido, ella si te ama –concluyo Luna- no la pierdas. –la Revenclaw se alejo del lugar dejando a Ron un poco mas tranquilo pero también mas confundido que antes.

-Maldito, mil veces maldito –murmuraba Hermione al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba tan furiosa que no se percato de que mas de uno la miraba entre ellos Harry, se alejo de todos y se dejo caer en una silla mientras seguía refunfuñando contra su ex - ¿Como pudo?, por Dios siempre creí que ella le desagradaba...

-¿de quien hablas? –le pregunto Harry quien se habia acercado discretamente a ella- ¿de Ron?

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de esa rata en mi presencia! –dijo ella bastante exaltada- ¡ese infeliz!

-¿Ahora que te dijo? –inquirió – te reprocho lo de ayer.

-No, ni siquiera hablamos, pero no hizo falta –explico ella quien seguía bastante enfadada- estaba con Lunática Lovegood ¿puedes creer que haya caído tan bajo como para cambiarme por esa?

-Mejor no opino, a mi ella no me cae mal –comento el chico

-¡pero sabes una cosa Harry? –el chico la miro extrañado- no me voy a volver a preocupar por lo que él me diga, no voy a volver a llorar por que lo nuestro termino o porque no me dirige la palabra, se acabo Ron esta muerto para mi.

-¿eso significa que me darás una oportunidad? –pregunto sumamente emocionado- ¿seras mi novia?

-¡Por Dios Harry!, tengo el corazón hecho pedazos y tu solo –la chica se levanto de un salto- no estoy tan desesperada como para ... olvídalo porque ... no quiero saber nada chicos en mucho tiempo.

Hermione salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios y dejo a Harry allí parado como un imbécil, lo habia echado a perder, hablo demasiado rápido y por un instante sintió deseos de golpearse a si mismo por cometer semejante equivocación, aquella era su oportunidad y lo habia arruinado completamente.

Sin embargo tan ensimismado estaba el y tan dolida ella que ninguno se percato que toda su conversación habia sido escuchada por Ginny quien al notar tan extraña a Hermione en esa ocasión (y en general en toda la semana) decidió enterarse sin tener que preguntar, ella sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo ahí donde todos se darían cuenta de sus do, ahora sabia cual era el verdadero motivo del rechazo de Harry: el amaba a Hermione, salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la sala común se dirigió a los jardines faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora de la comida asi que los terrenos se encontraban vacíos aun asi procuro alejarse lo mas posible del castillo y una vez que se sintió a salvo de las miradas indiscretas se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿A quien tratas de engañar? – se pregunto a si misma en un murmullo- nunca podrás dejar de amarlo, él lo es todo para ti... todo.

-Desde mi punto de vista Potter no vale tanto como para que llores asi por él -era Draco, Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habia seguido- ¿por qué es por él por quien lloras cierto?

-Vete, déjame sola –dijo lentamente la chica- yo se que por dentro debe causarte placer verme asi.

-Yo solo disfruto el dolor que yo causo –aclaro el Slytherin- además yo solo quería decirte que lo haré el sábado si es que aun te interesa participar.

-Ya no estoy tan segura –balbuceo con sinceridad-por favor vete.

-Como quieras, que mas se podía esperar de una Weasley –Ginny levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos- ciertamente nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo malo contra ese idiota –el sonrió burlonamente- no porque lo ames si no porque no tienes el valor para ir contra tus principios.

-Tu no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz –argumento ella con rabia- es solo que...

-No pongas excusas –la corto él- ¿que no te conozco?, por favor si eres mas que predecible, primero te acercas fingiendo ser una chica ruda, luego huyes de mi y por ultimo cedes ante tus deseos solo para después permitir que tu conciencia te reprima haciendo que te alejes, es el clásico comportamiento de la chica dulce e infantil que pretende hacer creer a los demás que es una mujer valiente y atrevida

-Sabes Malfoy no estoy de humor para oír tus absurdas conclusiones –le contesto altanera- por que si a esas vamos que eres tu si no un chico sin mucho cerebro o fuerza que cree que su único objetivo en la vida es convertirse en una copia de su padre, pero sabes tu nuca seras Lucius Malfoy porque a su manera el si es un hombre tu, tu no eres mas que una sombra que se escuda tras dos chicos fuertes, un apellido y la ambición de algún día ser un Mortífago, quizá por eso es que tu padre te desprecia y te humilla por que se avergüenza de tener un hijo como tu...

-¡Cierra la boca maldita estúpida! –grito Malfoy haciendo el amago de golpearla, con lo cual Ginny retrocedió- tu no sabes nada, absolutamente nada.

-Tu tampoco sabes mucho de mi –concluyo la joven mirándolo directo a los ojos sin temor alguno- ahora podrías dejarme sola.

-De acuerdo –contesto Draco de malagana- pero un tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mi ¿entendido?

-Ya vete


	9. RECONCILIACION

RECONCILIACION

porque le afectaba tanto haberla visto llorar asi¡tal vez porque aun la amas idiota! Y por mas que trates de fingir que olvidarla es pan comido no creo que lo logres se decía Ron a si mismo. Pero al minuto siguiente su orgullo se anteponía con locas ideas tales como ¡lo hizo solo para acusarte lastima!, como puedes ser tan estúpido para caer en su trampa a ella no le importas ni le importaras nunca.

-¿Por que la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? –grito al lago completamente frustrado- todo era tan perfecto hace unos días y ahora, no solo no conozco a mis "mejores amigos" si que parezco un imbécil sufriendo por gusto no me lo merezco¡oh si?

"Ron creo que ninguno te ha mentido, ella si te ama", si ella tuviera razón si Luna cree que ella no miente debe ser por algo al fin y al cabo resulto tener una percepción mas amplia de la situación que yo "estarás desperdiciando tiempo valioso de su amor y compañía y quizás algún día sea demasiado tarde para una reconciliación"¡no, no, no! No puedo no es justo no voy a permitir que ella se burle de mi.

Ron comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo (aquel día no habia asistido a ninguna clase y sin embargo se sentía agotado mental y emocionalmente), repentinamente escucho un sonido, como sollozos se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido de modo que no tardo en encontrarse frente a frente con su hermana menor.

-¿Ginny que te sucede? –le pregunto, la chica volvía a estar sentada en el suelo y las lagrimas rodaban incontrolablemente por sus mejillas- ¿por que lloras?

-¿Sabias que Harry anda tras de tu novia? –pregunto ella tratando de controlar su voz- ¡respóndeme!

-Me acabo de enterar hace unos días –confeso él- ¿y tu como lo sabes?

-Los escuche hablando de eso en la sala común, ella se quejaba de que tu no la querías y que ella ya no iba a sufrir por ti, de modo que Harry casi organiza una fiesta para celebrar que tenia el camino libre.

-¡infeliz1 –murmuro Ron con los dientes apretados, por un segundo deseo poder golpear a Harry como era posible que después de tantos años de amistad el le pagara de esa forma- y ella ¿qué dijo?

-Que no estaba tan desesperada –contesto con un a fría sonrisa en su rostro- el pobre idiota se quedo ahí parado con una terrible expresión de dolor, ella lo hizo pedazos, si la revelación no me hubiese hecho tanto daño habría corrido a felicitarla –la chica comenzó a reír de forma compulsiva sorprendiendo pero también asustando a su hermano

-Ginny, no te hagas esto – murmuro el con tristeza pues sabia a la perfección que la risa de su hermana solo era una expresión de total desamparo tenia roto el corazón, si pero, en el fondo la esperanza no habia muerto aun hasta ahora cuando por fin habia entendido que no existía la posibilidad de que el la amara pues ya habia otra que ocupaba su corazón, era la muerte de su única ilusión lo que la ponía en ese estado casi demencial- tranquilízate te lo suplico –se hinco lentamente junto a ella- él no te merece, ni tampoco que tu sufras, por que si el es tan ciego para no ver que tu eres la una chica linda, dulce sincera y sobre todo que lo amas, lo único que se merece es tu lastima y la de cualquiera que te conozca.

-Oh, Ron –exclamo ella volviendo a llorar con mas fuerza que antes, se lanzo al cuello de chico refugiando su rostro en su hombro y aferrándose a su espalda como lo haria un niño pequeño que a tenido una pesadilla- gracias por ser el hermano mas lindo que una chica pueda desear –se separo ligeramente de él y lo miro a los ojos, Ron le seco las lagrimas del rostro y ella esbozo una ligera sonrisa- gracias por estar conmigo después de todas las estupideces que te he dicho, perdona, tu siempre te has preocupado por mi y yo no soy mas que una malagradecida – Ron también sonrió ante las disculpas de Ginny.

-eres mi hermana –dijo Ron- y además yo a veces también he sido muy pesado contigo, pero eso es común entre hermanos ¿no? De modo que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-En cuanto a Malfoy...

-No arruines el momento hablando de esa sabandija ¿quieres? -la interrumpió el chico- prefiero no saber lo que tienes con él.

-Es que no tengo nada con él –aclaro Ginny- lo que sea que te halla dicho es mentira, yo solo quería perjudicar a Harry y supuse que él me podía ayudar.

-Ginny, dañar a la gente no es la solución –reprocho el pelirrojo

-Lo se, no te preocupes de todas formas no tengo ya ningún trato con él, discutimos y no pienso volver a hablarle nunca. Te lo prometo.

-Me alegra, comenzaba a preguntarme si tendría que escribir a mama para contarle –comento él con cierto temor.

-Pues me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.

-Entonces volvemos a llevarnos bien ¿no? –quizo confirmar el chico

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso? –pregunto ella, Ron la miro extrañado y ella comenzó a reír- pues claro que si, tonto.

Ron se levanto y ayudo a Ginny a ponerse en pie, ella volvió a abrazarlo aun tenia ganas de llorar pero, no quería preocupar a Ron, además él tenia razón Harry no lo merecía, además de que no solucionaba nada con llorar y mas si él ni siquiera se enteraba de su dolor.

-¿Tu que piensas hacer? –pregunto a Ron después de todo él también era parte de lo que sucedía

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunto él- yo la amo pero, no estoy seguro de lo que ella siente por mi y luego esta mi supuesto amigo, que resulto ser un traidor, un maldito desgraciado que no sabe nada de lo que significa la amistad o él respeto.

-Si ella lo rechazo lo mas probable es que no lo quiera –comento como si fuese un a experta en el tema- quizá deberías darle un a oportunidad.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo Luna –le contó él- pero yo no estoy tan seguro como ustedes.

-Hermione no es una buena actriz ¿sabes? –le dijo- yo los vi en vacaciones se veía tan feliz a tu lado, mira puedes llamarme ingenua si quieres pero ella si que te quiere.

-Pero fue capaz de mentirme -argumento él- pudo haberme dicho que habia tenido que ver con Harry, sin detalles claro pero...

-Se sincero Ron –lo enfrento la chica- eso solo habría ocasionado el mismo problema, tu lo habrías tomado a mal, ella hizo lo correcto, pero algo fallo, en todo caso Ron, ella no tenia porque contarte nada eso es parte de su vida privada, si hubieses sido tu, tampoco habrías hablado. –al parecer el iba a salir con una nueva excusa- Ron lo de ustedes es solo un noviazgo de escuela no un matrimonio, aun no puedes pedirle que te cuente todo.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón –confirmo ela- ¿crees que exagero?

-Un poco –convino ella y le sonrió- tu tienes mas oportunidad que yo, no lo eches a perder.

-No hablemos mas de eso –pidió el- ya me duele la cabeza.

-Bien vayamos a cenar

-No tengo mucho apetito –Ginny lo miro asombrada- en serio

-Pues eso si que me preocupa –ambos rieron y caminaron hacia el colegio.

Sucesos inesperados

-Se acabo, ya no quiero saber mas de Ronald Weasley, en mi vida, si el es capaz de ignorarme como lo hace y de olvidar que me amaba yo también podré –se dijo asi misma Hermione- no mas lagrimas. A partir de hoy el esta muerto para mi.

La chica estaba recostada sobre su cama observando el techo de la misma, habia llorado casi una hora, estaba cansada, triste pero también molesta con él y aun mas consigo misma, no podía creer que la vida feliz y tranquila que tenia hacia tan solo unas semanas se hubiese esfumado asi tan de repente, pero tampoco quería tirarse a la desgracia, sabia que debía ser fuerte, salir adelante.

Mientras tanto Harry –que también se encontraba en su habitación- tenia un enfrentamiento con sus propios demonios, que le estaba pasando, porque repentinamente se convirtió en el peor enemigo de sus únicos y mejores amigos, ni siquiera el mismo encontraba respuesta para esa pregunta, pero le aterraba ser asi, desde el día en que Ron se entero de lo ocurrido entre él y Hermione la idea de ser el responsable del mal humor de él y las lagrimas de ella lo corroía por dentro, ni siquiera habia sido capaz de dormir bien, pero que podía hacer si cada que la veía deseaba estar con ella y no podía evitar sentir celos de él gran amor que la chica sentía por su "mejor amigo", era tan desdichado, por ellos, por él. ¿Que debía hacer? jamás convencería a Hermione de darle su amor, Ron nunca volvería a considerarlo su amigo, lo cual lo excluía automáticamente de la lista de seres queridos de la familia Weasley –que cara pondría la señora Weasley que siempre lo habia tratado como a un hijo si se enterara-, intentar reparar el daño causado tampoco funcionaria –lo habia intentado al amenazar a Ron, aunque no lo habia hecho con sinceridad- si ellos no confiaban en el como lograr mostrarles su arrepentimiento-el cual siempre seria ficticio-, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, completamente desolado, porque siempre que tenia un problema sabia que podía recurrir a sus mejores amigos, pero ahora... ya no tenia amigos y todo gracias a su estupidez.

En el gran comedor Ginny estaba comiendo lentamente –no tenia mucho apetito- mientras Ron sentado frente a ella tan solo la observaba, era tan aburrido estar ahí solo, sin tener a Harry para hablar de quidditch o Hermione para que los reprendiera por no hacer sus deberes, en que momento perdió todo aquello que mas le gustaba de Hogwarts, tal vez Harry tenia razón el habia sido el segundo en la vida de Hermione y no era justo quejarse, después de todo –y como Ginny y Luna decían- Hermione le habia demostrado que era a él a quien quería porque bien pudo haber escogido a Harry después de todo él tenia fama, dinero y quitándole la actual arrogancia un buen corazón que ofrecerle, quizá simplemente no debió hacer tan grande la tormenta dentro de aquel vaso de agua, ni siquiera convenía enfadarse porque se acostara con Harry después de todo también el tuvo su porción de placer con ella y ciertamente fue agradable. Tal vez era tiempo de seguir el consejo de Luna, tragarse su orgullo y hablar con Hermione darse una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, porque si algo le quedaba claro es que sin ella dentro de su vida, la felicidad se habia vuelto un vago recuerdo de mejores tiempos.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? –le pregunto Ginny a su hermano en el momento que este se puso de pie de un salto con una gran sonrisa en los labios- ¿te sientes bien?

-¡he tomado una decisión ! –dijo efusivo- nos vemos mas tarde- y dejando confusa a la pelirroja salió corriendo del gran comedor.

Ginny no pudo evitar mirar hacia enfrente -a la mesa de Slytherin- y noto como Malfoy la miraba a distancia, con cierto rencor y repulsión, en que pensaba cuando se acerco a él, quizás realmente no estaba pensando se dijo asi misma en un susurro y volvió la vista al plato que esta frente a ella deseando que las cosas le fuesen mejor a Ron de lo que le iban a ella. La realidad es que no podía imaginarse lo equivocado que era ese pensamiento.

Ron llego exhausto a la torre de Gryffindor , la cual se encontraba vacía, espera que ella estuviera ahí, pero no la vio por ningún lado, asi que se sentó a esperar que llegara, no tardo mucho en verla venia bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, tenia los ojos rojos y el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal, pero aun asi era tan linda que no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al verla.

Hermione por su parte no se percato de su presencia hasta que él estuvo a unos pasos de ella, como podía quererlo tanto después de las humillaciones que le habia hecho fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras lo escuchaba pidiéndole una oportunidad para conversar a solas.

-¿De que podríamos hablar tu y yo? –pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente- que yo sepa tu no quieres oír nada de mi y la verdad yo ya no tengo ganas de continuar con esta situación, no se para ti Ron, pero para mi ya fue mas que suficiente.

-Hermione se que en los últimos días he estado insufrible, pero entiende –le pidió él- no fue nada sencillo para mi enterarme de lo que habia pasado, mucho menos asimilarlo.

-¿asimilarlo?, por favor Ron no hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo, tan solo me juzgaste asi, sin mas –sentía las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos pero no estaba dispuesta a permitirle verla asi- fue muy cómodo creer que yo era de lo peor en lugar de aceptar que cuando estuve con Harry yo no era nada tuyo y por lo tanto no habia hecho algo malo.

-Se que es tarde para pedirte que me disculpes –murmuro él- pero en verdad he sufrido mucho con esta situación y lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de amarte y si estas dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento, yo estoy dispuesto a no volver a recriminarte, a hacer de cuenta que nunca supe nada y seguir desde donde nos quedamos, como si estos últimos días solo fuesen parte de un mal sueño.

-Yo también te amo Ron –las lagrimas escaparon rápidamente de sus ojos, pero ya no le importo- pero no puedo creerte, se que tarde o temprano, conciente o inconscientemente volverás a reclamarme, se que no vas a confiar en mi o en mi amor, ahora es Harry pero mañana será cualquier otro chico que se acerque a mi. –el la miro incrédulo y ella agrego- se que te parece ridículo, pero es lo que tu comportamiento me ha hecho sentir, y ya no quiero tener que soportar otra situación como esta, mas celos enfermizos y desplantes de inseguridad, ya no Ron, que ganaríamos lastimándonos de esa forma, mi corazón ya no lo soportaría.

Eso no va a suceder Hermione, lo prometo –dijo él en tono suplicante- de verdad te amo y lo que menos quiero es perderte, se que te dije lo contrario y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, ya no siento celos de Harry y prometo no sentirlos por nadie mas, en serio eso se acabo tu eres mucho mas importante para mi.

-Ay Ron, no prometas cosas que sabes, mejor que nadie, que no vas a cumplir

ella se aparto de él y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor dejando al pelirrojo completamente abatido, no sabia que hacer ¿era a caso que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos logrando alejarla de él?, repentinamente noto que lo observaban asi que se dirigió a los dormitorios quizás a solas pudiese desahogarse mejor.

-Espera –Ginny se detuvo en seco, no podía ser... pero era su voz estaba segura, se dio la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse frente a esos ojos- necesitamos hablar.

-¿que no me dijiste que no volviera acercarme a ti? -Pregunto incrédula- ¿por que este cambio tan repentino Malfoy?

-no es por gusto que estoy aquí –le aclaro- ahora sígueme quieres.

Ginny hizo lo que el dijo solo para evitar problemas. Él la guió hasta los jardines del colegio que comenzaban a oscurecerse debido a que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, llegaron hasta el estadio de quidditch y entraron a los vestidores de Slytherin el tomo asiento y ella lo imito esperando que rompiera el silencio..

-El plan sigue en marcha, se que tu ya no seras parte, pero espero que no interfieras ni me delates –le explico- o puedo hallar la forma de involucrarte cosa que no solo te afectara escolarmente –una sonrisa frívola se dibujo en su rostro- dudo que a tu familia le cause gracia saber que te metes en líos junto conmigo.

-Pues entonces olvida esa idea estúpida –sentencio ella- porque no voy a permitir que perjudiques a Hufflepuff y Harry, en cuanto a mi familia no te preocupes por lo que piensen, ese es mi problema.

-¿esa es tu ultima palabra? –pregunto el completamente perplejo- vas a arruinar mi mejor plan solo por salvar a "tu amor", dudo que Pansy hiciera eso por mi

-No lo hago por Harry –aclaro ella- si por mi fuera lo lanzaría de su escoba a mas de 1000 metros de altura, lo hago porque es lo correcto.

-Lo correcto –repitió Malfoy- estas segura, porque yo no te creo, sabes pienso que te dolería mucho verlo en problemas, además de que te asusta la idea de hacer algo malo o como dirías tu incorrecto.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo de saltarme algunas normas?, de ir en contra de mis principios con tal de obtener algo –Malfoy se acerco a ella lentamente- te equivocas, ya te lo dije una vez, soy capaz de...

Pero ella no pudo decirle a Malfoy de que era capaz pues el la aprisiono en un tórrido beso que la dejo en blanco, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía y al igual que esa ocasión Ginny termino correspondiendo con ganas aquel beso, antes de darse cuenta Malfoy ya tenia sus manos bajo su falda y ella luchaba contra los botones de la camisa del chico -¿te has vuelto loca Ginny?- se pregunto asi misma mientras desnudaba al Slytherin, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas confusas, pero sobre todas estas se anteponía una sola ¡QUE NO SE DETENGA!, estaba mal era un hecho y tal vez mas tarde, a solas se arrepentiría de esto, quizás el utilizara ese acontecimiento para chantajearla mas adelante y si Ron se enteraba explotaría una bomba en la familia Weasley, pero él besaba tan bien, las caricias que le prodigaba a cada milímetro de su piel la ponían en una montaña rusa de adrenalina y pasión, -¡Si, estoy loca y esto es maravillo!- fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de entregarse por completo a su peor enemigo... su mejor amante.

¡GENIAL!, exclamo Ron cuando entro en el dormitorio de los chicos y se encontró con Harry, este lo miro algo sorprendido se puso en pie y lo alcanzo, pues el pelirrojo se habia dado la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

-Ron, por favor, dejemos de tonterías –si como no si el primero en hacerlas soy yo, pensó- ¿por qué no te sientas y charlamos? Como antes.

-Mira Harry, no estoy de humor para ver tu cara, mucho menos para escucharte, -se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir le dijo- ya se que estas feliz porque Hermione ya no quiere nada conmigo, te felicito ahora tienes todo el camino libre para ir tras ella.

-Tu también tienes motivos para ser feliz, porque ella nunca va a tener algo conmigo-Harry comenzó a reír, causando que Ron se volviese a mirarlo como si se tratase de un enfermo mental- la perdimos, en el proceso perdimos una hermosa amistad y en mi caso yo mismo estoy perdido.

-Yo también lamento lo de nuestra amistad – camino hasta su cama y se sentó quedando frente a Harry- pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que no fue mi culpa...

-Ya lo se, todo fue mi culpa –acepto el chico agachando la cabeza- pero es que... no es tan fácil Ron, se que quedes pensar que hice todo lo que hice por egoísmo, pero yo la quiero y estoy seguro que de haber estado invertidos los papeles tu habrías hecho lo mismo ¿o no?

-Tal vez- respondió Ron con sinceridad- pero ¿tu amor por ella vale tanto como para pagarlo con tu soledad y su tristeza?

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarla –dijo Harry rápidamente- y no sabes el dolor que cada una de sus lagrimas me ha provocado, pero no soy el único que la ha hecho llorar, no lo olvides

-Es lo único que tenemos en común, su llanto y el pesar que este nos provoca.

-Esta situación es desesperante –murmuro Harry- quiero que ella vuelva a ser feliz, ya no me importa si yo no lo soy, solo quiero que ella sea la de antes –levanto el rostro y miro a Ron a la cara- y desgraciadamente su felicidad eres tu, asi que, el que debe retirarse de su vida soy yo.

-Olvidas que ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi

-Eso es mentira, si hablas con Hermione todo se solucionara –afirmo con convicción

-YA hable con ella, Luna y mi hermana me convencieron de que ella aun me queria, pero no sirvió de nada –le contó con pesar- me dijo que estaba segura que "mis celos enfermizos" no permitirían nuestra relación.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? Harry volvió a reír, pero se detuvo al ver la fulminante mirada del pelirrojo- bueno es solo que yo creía que se lanzaría tus brazos.

-Tal vez suene demasiado engreído, pero yo también esperaba eso .

-Mira Ron, yo... ya te lo dije, me haré a un lado, lucha por ella, es mas –se puso de pie tan solo para sentarse a lado de Ron- si puedes perdonar mis idioteces y brindarme nuevamente tu amistad, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, que dices –extendió su mano hacia él en señal de amistad- ¿volvemos a ser amigos?

-No lo se Harry, siento que quedaría como un imbécil

-Te entiendo, pero igual cuenta conmigo –Harry se puso de pie- bueno te dejo, creo que querías estar solo ¿no?

-Gracias

Harry salió del dormitorio y de la torre de Gryffindor, necesitaba aire fresco, se sentía fatal, pero al menos tenia una carga de conciencia menos, al haber dicho que se quitaría de en medio, aunque le habia dolido mucho tener que hacer ese sacrificio, sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, después de todo Hermione no lo quería y ya comenzaba a odiarlo asi que caso tendría empeñarse en conquistarla. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los jardines del colegio cuando una voz lo saco de sus divagaciones.

-¡Harry!, -era Luna quien lo llamaba y se acercaba rápidamente a él- ¡espera¡tienes un minuto para charlar?

-Luna, ahora no, tal vez luego –se excuso- no estoy de animo para hablar con nadie.

-En serio que son complicados –dijo con un tono de molestia- yo solo quiero ayudar, porque tengo entendido que están en una crisis.

-Mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero lo que a mi me pase no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vaya y yo que creí que el grosero era Ronald.

-Adiós Luna –Harry se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de ella, "claro como si Luna me pudiera ayudar, aunque hablar con ella le sirvió a Ron", se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso hacia la rubia que contemplaba un árbol como si se tratase de un tesoro.

-¿Aun quieres platicar conmigo? –pregunto tímidamente- ya lo pensé mejor y tal vez no sea una perdida de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, ven vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca –dijo señalando hacia la izquierda de Harry, el la siguió sin decir nada, una vez sentados ella lo miro esperando que el le dijera algo.

-Bien... se que Ron ya te contó parte de la historia –Luna asintió- bueno primero que nada quisiera explicarte que... yo no quería causar tantos líos, bueno la verdad ni siquiera me imagine que esto pudiera suceder –se quedo callado, explicar sus ideas y sentimientos era algo difícil-

-Te creo –dijo ella lentamente- y estoy segura que dentro de ti, ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres en este momento, te encantaría tener un giratiempo y evitar que esta situación se desarrollara ¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas -.respondió Harry tratando de ser sincero- yo tan solo desearía tener a Hermione y a mi lado y que eso la hiciese feliz.

-¿Y tu amigo? –pregunto ella- su felicidad no te importa Harry.

-Tarde o temprano Ron lo superaría –dijo el como si eso fuese lo mas lógico- además él lo ha tenido todo, que mas le daría una pequeña perdida, nada comparable con todas las que yo he sufrido.

-¿Te estas escuchando? –pregunto la chica con cierta indignación- Como es posible que prefieras que tu amigo sufra a perder, eso es muy egoísta Harry, mas aun teniendo en cuenta que el te apreciaba bastante, al menos eso parecía el año pasado.

-Y yo lo apreciaba, o debería decir que todavía lo aprecio, pero eso no quita el hecho de que él ha tenido mas oportunidades en la vida que yo –recalco Harry- él tuvo a sus padres y a todos sus hermanos, no tuvo que lidiar con unos horribles tíos que le hiciesen la niñez un martirio, el creció en un mundo lleno de magia y amor, -Luna lo miro como si creyera que por fin se habia vuelto loco- mira se que tu no lo entiendes, pero esos días con Hermione a mi lado fueron de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no te podrías imaginar lo mal que me sentí cuando ella me dijo que amaba a Ron y que sufría mucho por su indiferencia.

-Espera un momento –lo interrumpió Luna- ¿ya sabias que ella lo amaba antes de que se hiciesen novios?

-Pues si, si lo sabia ella misma me lo dijo, pero también me dijo que estaba segura de no ser correspondida, asi que creí que podría ganarme su amor, sin embargo él le confeso que si la amaba ¡y claro, es el idota de Harry el que tiene que conformarse con lo que tuvo y salir del juego! –su tono de voz comenzó a subir- ¡SI YA PERDIO A SUS PADRES, Y A SU PADRINO QUE MAS DA QUE PIERDA TAMBIEN A LA CHICA¿CREES QUE ESO ES JUSTO LUNA?¿SI RON NI SIQUIERA ES CAPAZ DE RECONOCER QUE ELLA ES GRANDIOSA!

-Tu no sabes eso Harry –sentencio Luna con voz firme pero baja- y además no se trata de perder o ganar, Hermione es una chica no la copa de Quidditch, ella también tiene derecho a luchar por sus sentimientos a ser feliz y creo que algo que es mas que obvio es que su felicidad es Ron y no tu, porque a el lo ama y de eso ni tu ni él, ni nadie tiene la culpa, en el corazón no se manda –Harry se puso de pie en definitiva la charla con Luna no servia de nada si no le daba la razón- Se que la verdad te duele pero debes afrontarla Harry, uno no se levanta un día y dice "Bien hoy quiero estar enamorada de Harry Potter", el amor, el verdadero amor nace, a veces sin que uno mismo se de cuenta de ello eso es lo que lo convierte en el sentimiento mas sublime del mundo.

-Entonces según tú ¿qué debo hacer yo? –pregunto tratando de contener su ira- dejar que él lo tenga todo y sentarme por ahí a rumiar mi perdida... no soy tan patético Luna.

-¡Esto no se trata de ser patético Harry! –respondió la chica quien al parecer ya habia perdido él autocontrol- entiende, nunca vas a poder obligar a nadie a quererte ¡ES RIDÍCULO!...A YA TU SI QUIERES PERDER MAS DE LO QUE YA HAS PERDIDO, PORQUE DESPUÉS DEBERAS AGREGAR A LA LISTA A RON, A HERMIONE, A TODOS LOS WEASLEY Y ENTONCES SABRAS LO QUE ES SER PATÉTICO.

Luna se levanto dispuesta a alejarse de Harry, pero este la sujeto de un brazo, reteniéndola, la chica trato de zafarse, pero él la obligo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Dijiste que querías ayudar –le recordó aun con tono enfadado- si te vas ahora dudo que puedas hacerlo.

-Mira Harry de verdad me gustaría hacer algo por ti, pero es imposible mientras tu no comprendas que sales sobrando en la historia de amor que tienen tus "amigos", pero antes que eso debes de reconocer que tu no la amas realmente, para ti ella es un objeto, un premio de consolación por todas las perdidas de las cuales te auto compadeces, piénsalo Harry y veras que tengo la razón, solo entonces podrás hacerte a un lado y buscar el verdadero amor.

"Buscar el verdadero amor", sonaba sencillo, pero era realmente cierto lo que Luna le habia dicho, el no amaba a Hermione, entonces porque le costaba tanto trabajo sacársela de la cabeza. Hacia dos días que habia mantenido aquella pequeña, pero confusa conversación con Luna, desde entonces no podía hacer otra cosa que analizar las ultimas palabras de la Ravenclaw, pasaba horas pensando en eso, tal y como lo hacia en ese momento, eran casi las tres de la mañana y mientras sus compañeros de dormitorio dormían tan placidamente que hasta roncaban, en cambio él estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, se habia cansado de dar vueltas entre las sabanas, al final habia entendido que el sueño no le haría compañía aquella noche.

-Si la amo, claro que la amo- susurro para si mismo- ¿o no?

La verdad nunca se habia enamorado realmente, al menos aquella etapa con Cho no la clasificaba como un enamoramiento, mas bien ella lo habia deslumbrado con su sonrisa y su físico, pero le basto conocerla como persona para saber que ella no era la indicada y después de ella solo existía Hermione, habia compartido tantas cosas con ella desde su primer año en Hogwarts que sabia a la perfección que le importaba demasiado, pero ¿eso se podía clasificar como amor?, tal vez y solo tal vez Luna tenia razón, lo cual lo convertía en una horrible persona, porque si no la amaba, para que separarla de la persona que si la amaba, los momentos que habia vivido con Hermione eran un o delos mas hermosos recuerdos y sin embargo, solo era sexo, puesto que sus conversaciones ahora que lo recordaba detenidamente siempre eran sobre lo que sentía tras la muerte de Sirius y las confesiones de ella respecto a Ron y su indiferencia. Ese era otro punto interesante en sus análisis porque si desde entonces él la amaba, como demonios explicar que todo lo que ella le contaba no le causara el menor efecto, al menos no en aquellos días, lo mas normal era que se pusiera celoso, que desde aquel momento hiciera lago para acabar con ese amor que inundaba el corazón de la chica, pero jamás hizo nada.

-¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto la voz de Ron, era el único que no habia corrido las cortinas de su cama-llevas casi una hora ahí sentado¿qué no piensas dormir?

-No tengo sueño, -dijo Harry en voz baja- y tampoco me siento bien.

-A mi me parecía que estabas pensando en algo –Explico el pelirrojo incorporándose

-¿Tu porque no estas dormido? –pregunto Harry

-Pensaba en ella –confeso tristemente- ¿sabes que hoy cumpliríamos dos meses de ser novios?

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Como era posible que si Ron era incapaz de recordar sus tareas, horarios de clase, fechas de entrenamiento de quidditch, entre otras cosas pudiese recordar que hacia dos meses se habia hecho novio de Hermione- Debe ser difícil para ti pensar en eso.

-Por eso procuro no hacerlo –dijo Ron- pero cuando estoy solo y no tengo nada que hacer mi mente viaja hasta donde ella esta.

¡Por dios que cursi!, pensó Harry, pero por la expresión que tenia lo que dijo era cierto, el casi no pensaba en ella de una forma tan empalagosa, cuando ella invadía su mente era mas bien por todos ,los líos que tenia en la cabeza respecto de si la amaba o no, sus recuerdos iban mas relacionados a haberla tenido y después perderla, pero realmente lo que lo hacia evocarla en su memoria era el sentirse solo, era entonces cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a alguien a su lado, PERO SI SOLO ES TENER A ALGUIEN A MI LADO, LO MISMO DARIA HERMIONE QUE DOBBY. ¡LUNA TENIA RAZÓN!, esto ultimo ya no fue parte de sus pensamientos, lo dijo en voz alta –mas bien gritando, lo que ocasiono que sus demás compañeros se despertaran sobresaltados-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarlos- dijo Harry un tanto avergonzado

-La próxima vez que quieras gritar como loco hazlo en los terrenos de Hogwarts –mascullo Seamus, bastante molesto, pero aun adormilado,

Todos volvieron a cerrar sus cortinas y solo Ron permaneció tal como estaba antes del grito, observando a Harry atentamente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –pregunto en voz baja

-Luna tenia razón, –dijo un poco aturdido por sus descubrimiento- yo no la amo

-¡Que ahora también vas tras de Luna? –pregunto Ron totalmente confundido,

A Harry ese comentario le pareció bastante fuera de lugar, pues su mente seguía siendo un caos y aunque al menos ahora tenia algo claro todavía le quedaban muchos cabos sueltos y asi que no estaba para tonterías, se limito a lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Ron y se metió a la cama, cerro las cortinas y se dispuso a esperar que llegase el momento de levantarse para ir a clases.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de las chicas, Hermione también daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, trataba de olvidarse de todos sus problemas pero la verdad le era totalmente imposible, era tan aterradoramente difícil aquella situación, a veces en la total oscuridad de aquella habitación pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría retroceder el tiempo, volver a aquellos días felices cuando Ron, Harry y ella eran tan solo unos niños con preocupaciones sencillas –bueno quizá no tan sencillas- cuando el amor era un tema inexistente en sus platicas, pero lamentablemente eso ya no era posible; el tiempo los habia convertido en adolescentes con sentimientos e inquietudes respecto al sexo opuesto¡¿Cómo demonios terminaron las cosas asi?!, tal vez jamás debió reconocer su amor por Ron o sentir lastima por Harry. Pero era tarde, habia sido débil y ahora pagaba su error bastante caro. Lo perdió todo en cuestión de segundos, puesto que no quería saber mas de Harry y sus acosos y ya estaba resignada a no volver con el pelirrojo pasara lo que pasara ya no los tendría ni como amigos ni como nada.

Lloro en silencio, como solía hacerlo cada noche, gracias al cielo sus compañeras dormían tan profundamente que ella era capaz de "disfrutar" de aquella privacidad para exteriorizar todo el dolor que, por mas que se prometiera no sentir era incapaz de detener.

Pero Hermione y Harry no eran los únicos incapaces de conciliar el sueño en la torre de Gryffindor, una chica pelirroja del mismo modo tenia dificultades para ello, sus culpas le impedían obtener un instante de paz, pero no solo en la noche sino a cualquier hora del día, hacia dos días que habia cometido el peor error de su vida, entregarse a Draco Malfoy y no porque el no quisiera si no porque su conciencia estaba reprochándole su estupidez, después de todo ella sabia quien era él y que sus intenciones nunca serian buenas –bastaba recordar la lechuza recibida en el desayuno del día anterior: "Porque no repetimos lo del otro día te espero en el campo de Quidditch"- eso era ella para Malfoy un juguete del cual tarde o temprano terminaría hartándose y entonces ¿qué? No ella no podía darse el lujo de caer tan bajo era ese el motivo de que huyera de cualquier posible encuentro con él, pues un cuando sabia cuales eran las intenciones del Slytherin también sabia que de volver a estar a solas con él no podría evitar sucumbir ante la pasión que despertaba dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué Ginny Weasley? –se pregunto asi misma en un susurro- de todos los hombres en él mundo te enamoraste del que no te amaba y te acostaste con quien no debías¡es que mas estúpida no se puede ser!

Las primeras luces del amanecer les indicaron a los tres chicos en sus respectivos dormitorios que una nueva noche de desvelo habia concluido, de tal modo que procedieron arreglarse para bajar a desayunar. Ginny salió primero de la torre de Gryffindor y para mala suerte de Hermione cuando ella baja de los dormitorios de las chicas noto que Harry estaba en la sala común. Ella trato de ignorar su presencia, pero él necesitaba hablar con ella asi que...

-Hermione¿podemos hablar? Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo –se veía bastante serio, cansado y mas triste de lo habitual- Se que soy la ultima persona en el mundo con quien quisieras hablar pero lo necesito.

-Tu, siempre tu Harry –dijo ella con un poquito de amargura- siempre son primero tus necesidades a las de los demás ¿o me equivoco?

-Créeme, lo que tengo que decirte también te interesa, quiero solucionar esta horrible situación –la verdad Harry no sabia que palabras usar para explicar sus sentimientos pero sabia que debía darle alguna razón para que ella aceptara quedarse- en serio Hermione esto es muy difícil para mi, odio estar solo te necesito y...

-¡Mira Harry si vas a insistir con eso de que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi, ahórrate la molestia! –dijo ella alterada-

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero, es a tu amistad a tus consejos e igual me pasa con Ron -explico el chico- antes siempre estabas juntos, no importaba que tuviésemos diferencias, porque al final siempre nos teníamos los unos a los otros, se que si las cosas están asi es mi culpa –sus ojos estaban húmedos pero ella parecía tan indiferente- se que te lastime y tu no te lo merecías, también le cause daño a Ron y créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento, porque por primera vez en muchos días te estoy siendo sincero.

-Pues lo siento pero... –quería ser dura, pero no podía aun lo estimaba demasiado- no puedo confiar en ti, no otra vez.

-SE que te parecerá estúpido –dijo él y una amarga sonrisa cubrió sus ojos- pero hable con Luna, cuando lo hice esperaba que ella entendiera mis motivos para hacer todo lo que he hecho, pero en lugar de eso me hizo ver que estaba muy desorientado, que habia cometido error tras error, me ayudo a ver dentro de mi y descubrir que... lo único que quiero es no estar solo, no perder a nadie mas, que las personas que amo estén siempre a mi lado –las lagrimas ya le surcaban el rostro y Hermione no pudo mas que pensar que era sincero- y fue por eso que cuando Ron hizo que toda tu atención se centrara en él, después de tenerte solo para mi durante días que yo entre en pánico, quería retenerte a como diera lugar y pro eso espere hasta el momento adecuado para separarlos, -se enjugo el rostro y continuo- pero ahora por fin entiendo que no era por amor, como yo creía si no solo por miedo a no tener a alguien cerca, quiero –la voz le fallo pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mirarla a los ojos- quiero tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, pero como la gran amiga que siempre fuiste para mi, e igual con Ron porque sabes... el también es importante para mi y se que tal vez nuestra amistad nunca vuelva pero, al menos déjame intentar resarcir los daños que he causado, permíteme demostrarte y demostrarle a él que realmente ustedes son lo que mas me importa, mi única y verdadera familia.

-Harry, yo... no se que decirte –balbuceo Hermione quien estaba a un paso de soltarse a llorar junto con él- es que han pasado tantas cosas.

-Lo se pero igual, no todo esta perdido –dijo el desesperado- han sido tantos años de amistad, no podemos tirarlos a la basura por una estupidez.

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga? –le pregunto la chica acercándose a él- que esperas de mi después de este discurso.

-Que me des otra oportunidad –pidió él- que volvamos a ser amigos.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos instantes, al parecer buscaba dentro de ella una respuesta para el chico, al final lo abrazo y le susurro al oído "De acuerdo, seamos amigos, pero esta vez no me falles Harry, por favor" "Claro que no" Respondió él y correspondió al abrazo.

En el gran comedor no habia muchos estudiantes, aun era demasiado temprano y la mayoría prefería levantarse un poquito mas tarde si que en la mesa de Gryffindor solo estaban otros dos chicos mas y Ginny que observaba el desayuno sin servirse nada, la verdad solo iba ahí para continuar con la rutina, no quería levantar sospechas, mucho menos en Ron quien como siempre se preocuparía por ella si la notaba diferente. Ya habia tenido problemas con el y la verdad no deseaba un nuevo pleito después de todo era su hermano y lo quería demasiado.

Repentinamente una lechuza marrón la saco de sus pensamientos, era demasiado temprano para el correo, quizás... tomo el pequeño sobre que la lechuza traía y al abrirlo confirmo sus sospechas, era una breve nota de Draco Malfoy donde le expresaba sus deseos de verla a solas, es que acaso el no entendía que ella no deseaba verlo. Tal vez no, tal vez lo que hacia falta era que se lo dijera de frente, pero tenia miedo, varias cosas estaban en juego empezando por lo que pasaría si algún miembro de su familia se enterara de su pequeño desliz, sin embargo no podía dejar que aquella estresante situación continuara, porque si el seguía enviándole notas tarde o temprano alguien lo notaria; al final Ginny tomo una decisión busco una pluma y pergamino en su mochila y con un breve "si" se decidió a afrontar las consecuencias de relacionarse con el hombre equivocado.

-Entonces ¿tu crees que aun halla una posibilidad? –pregunto Hermione- es que Ron es tan celoso e inseguro que...

-Pero te quiere, -insistió Harry quien no desistiría en su afán de resarcir los daños causados por su egoísmo- el te lo dijo ¿o no? Tal vez actuó demasiado mal cuando se entero, pero igual tenia un poquito de razón.

-Ni siquiera escucho mis explicaciones –dijo ella dolida- tan solo me juzgó y punto.

-Mira, poniéndome en su lugar creo que... –se quedo callado la verdad no sabia ni que decir, sabia que la chica era un poco orgullosa y por la expresión de su rostro no seria fácil convencerla- él punto es que... mira tal vez lo que paso entre tu y yo no fuese malo, pero ¿recuerdas como nos encontró en la biblioteca?

-Si, aunque preferiría olvidarlo –admitió ella

-Creo que eso basto para convertir todo en algo horrible, porque básicamente yo estaba acosándote y tu no... –volvió a callarse pues la chica parecía adivinar el resto dela frase y no parecía feliz por ello- seguro creyó que si ya nos habíamos acostado una vez seguiríamos haciéndolo, que sus sentimientos no nos importaban y que solo nos burlábamos de él.

-Pero las cosas no eran asi –insistió ella con amargura- si él me hubiese escuchado...

-pero no lo hizo y eso no lo podemos cambiar Hermione, Ron actuó de acuerdo al primer impulso, ahora después de todo lo sucedido es obvio que se arrepiente y tu deberías darle una oportunidad.

-El no me la dio Harry porque debería de dársela yo –Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos pero estaba mas que aferrada a no ceder asi que Harry dejo las cosas asi- mejor vayamos a desayunar.

Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la torre, misma que se encontraba apagada, Hermione se levanto y se dirigió al agujero del retrato, pero Harry sintió algo extraño, como si alguien lo observara asi que se volvió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios y para su sorpresa descubrió a Ron quien al parecer habia escuchado toda la conversación y por lo que pudo distinguir también se encontraba al borde del llanto. Al verse descubierto Ron retrocedió hacia los dormitorios, ocasión que Harry aprovecho.

-Hermione... eh –la chica se lo miro- disculpa pero creo que tendrás que bajar sola yo... olvide mi libro de encantamientos en el dormitorio.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y salió de la torre, Harry subió las escaleras corriendo y cuando llego al dormitorio encontró a su amigo sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre sus manos y al parecer estaba llorando.

-Ron –que debía decirle, que lo sentía, eso se oiría absurdo después de todo lo que le habia hecho- quieres dar un paseo antes de clases... para platicar.

-No necesito platicar contigo Harry –dijo Ron con voz quebrada- si no con ella, pero me odia.

-Ron, no creo que eso sea cierto –dijo Harry tratando de levantarle el animo- en serio este no es el lugar para hablar de eso, vamos afuera por favor.

El pelirrojo se levanto de mala gana y se restregó los ojos, ambos chicos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts, caminaron sin rumbo fijo y la verdad ninguno dijo nada, Harry no sabia que decir y ron simplemente no quería hablar, su mente estaba ocupada en las palabras de ella: "El no me la dio Harry porque debería de dársela yo"¿tan idiota habia sido que ella no podría perdonarlo nunca?

Por ultimo se dirigieron al castillo a su primer clase, ambos omitieron el desayuno pero a ninguno le importo aquel pequeño detalle, sin embargo el día aun no habia terminado y les depararía un sin fin de sorpresas que seria mejor afrontar con el estomago lleno.

Buenos días, jóvenes –saludo el profesor Flitwick, con una alegre vocecilla, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso ingresaron al aula de encantamientos –Necesito que formen parejas hoy practicaremos los hechizos que estudiamos teóricamente la clase anterior.

Todos comenzaron a seleccionar a un compañero con quien practicar, Ron seguía como en trance asi que no hizo el menor esfuerzo en buscar a alguien, Harry estaba dispuesto a trabajar con él, pero una repentina idea lo hizo cambiar de opinión, se dio la vuelta en dirección a donde hasta hacia unos segundos habia visto a Hermione y observo como esta se dirigía a donde estaba Neville. Harry atravesó el salón lo mas rápido que pudo, ya la mayoría de los alumnos tenían un compañero para practicar, asi que solo faltaban ellos cuatro.

-Neville –dijo lentamente Hermione

-¿Puedo trabajar contigo Neville? –pregunto Harry que acababa de acercarse- Por favor

Neville los miro a ambos un tanto confuso, pues siempre era él quien tenia que pedirle a alguien que trabajaran juntos, pues la mayoría desconfiaba de sus habilidades con la varita y ahora no era uno si no dos los que querían practicar con él. Mientras tanto Hermione miro a Harry un tanto molesta, pues noto que Ron estaba solo, tomo a Harry del brazo y lo alejo un poco de Neville.

-¿Qué pretendes Harry?, yo no pienso trabajar con Ron –le dijo en un susurro.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Harry- ¿recuerdas que el me odia?, en cambio a ti te adora, créeme estaré mejor mientras mas lejos este de Ron.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!, regresa con Ronald y déjame trabajar con Neville –le dijo subiendo levemente la voz- ya bastante hago con estar en la misma aula que él.

-Mira si no quieres trabajar con Ron, no lo hagas, pidámosle a Neville que trabaje con él y ya –Hermione lo miro no muy convencida- aunque claro eso podría provocar alguna escenita, ya sabes como es Ron para malentender las cosas.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Potter, les recuerdo que estamos en clase, ya podrán platicar en su tiempo libre –interrumpió el profesor pues todos ya estaban sentados y algunos habían comenzado con los hechizos mientras ellos permanecían de pie discutiendo.

-Lo sentimos profesor –se disculpo Harry-lo que pasa es que mi compañera estaba convenciéndome para que trabajara con Longbottom, porque ella quiere ayudar a Ron, ya sabe que a él no se le dan los hechizos–explico el chico, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces señor Potter trabaje con su compañero –dijo el profesor- y usted señorita vaya a practicar con el señor Weasley.

El profesor Flitwick se alejo de ellos para supervisar al resto de la clase, Harry se encamino al lugar vacío junto a Neville, no sin antes mirar a su amiga quien le lanzo una mirada asesina que él respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

Tan solo habían transcurrido veinte minutos de clase, Harry estaba un poco cansado de escuchar a su amigo quejarse de que los hechizos no le salían como era debido, pero lo que mas le fastidiaba era no escuchar lo que Ron y Hermione decían, porque era un hecho que estaban hablando, las varitas estaban abandonadas sobre la mesa, él no podía ver el rostro de Ron, pero si veía el de su amiga y si sus ojos no lo engañaban estaba llorando, eso le preocupaba, el quería solucionar todos los enredos que habia ocasionado, pero no estaba seguro de que su "genial" idea estuviese dando resultados, afortunadamente Flitwick no era el tipo de profesor que pone demasiada atención a sus alumnos, se encontraba bastante entretenido charlando con dos chicos de Hufflepuff como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en el aula.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, Harry se habia decidido a ayudar a Neville, ya después podría preguntarle a Hermione sobre aquélla charla "Eso si no me saca los ojos primero" pensaba el chico, la clase transcurría con total tranquilidad cuando repentinamente la voz de Hermione resonó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡No le encuentro sentido a seguir hablando contigo! –grito la chica, tanto ella como Ron estaban de pie y su con el rostro completamente rojo de furia y dolorosas lagrimas surcando sus mejillas-¡TE ODIO!

Hermione no dio tiempo a nada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, mientras tanto Ron al sentirse observado imito a la joven y abandono el aula "lo arruine", pensó Harry al ver lo sucedido, "no debí forzar las cosas", Harry se puso de pie murmuro un débil -con permiso- y salió tras sus amigos.

Cuando se encontró en el pasillo alcanzo a distinguir un reflejo rojizo del cabello de Ron, doblando a la izquierda asi que se dispuso a alcanzarlo, corrió en esa dirección y logro alcanzarlos a ambos en uno de los jardines del colegio, al parecer ella se dio por vencida y se detuvo a encarar al Ron, seguía llorando, pero estaba callada escuchando al pelirrojo y Harry no necesitaba estar demasiado cerca para oír a Ron pues el estaba diciendo todo a gritos.

-¡EN QUE MALDITA FORMA TE TENDO QUE EXPLICAR QUE LO SIENTO! –decía bastante exasperado- LO ARRUINE, PERO IGUAL TU TAMBIEN HICISTE MAL LAS COSAS. ¿POR QUÉ HERMIONE, POR QUE DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES DEL MUNDO TENIA QUE SER HARRY? ALGUIEN A QUIEN YO CONOCIA, O AL MENOS ESO SUPOSE, YO SOLO QUERIA ESTAR A TU LADO, AMARTE PERO NO ESO ERA DEMASIADO POCO PARA TI ¿VERDAD?

NO ENTIENDO A QUE VIENE ESO –grito la chica

-ES MUY SENCILLO, TU QUERIAS SEXO, PRIMERO CON HARRY, DESPUÉS CONMIGO EN POCAS PALABRAS CON EL PRIMERO QUE TUVIESES EN FRENTE.

Harry noto como el color de las mejillas de su amiga desapareció por una fracción de segundo para ser remplazado por uno aun mas rojo, esta vez Ron habia ido demasiado lejos, seguramente no se habia detenido a medir sus palabras, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-¿REALMENTE CREES QUE LAS COSAS SON ASI? –pregunto ella con una voz cargada de amargura- EN SERIO RONALD Weasley ¿LO CREES?

Su interlocutor no respondió, permaneció callado, quizá porque muy en el fondo comprendía su equivocación, o tal vez por temor a la respuesta..

-EN-ENTONCES SI LAS COSAS SON COMO TU DICES –INICIO HERMIONE CONTENIENDO UN SOLLOZO- COMETI UN GRAVE ERROR AL DEJAR A HARRY –se llevo una mano al rostro para secar su llanto, aunque no sirvió de mucho puesto que las lagrimas seguían brotando a raudales- ¡PORQUE AL MENOS EL ERA BASTANTE MEJOR PARA ESO QUE TU!

-¡PUES NO SABES CUANTO LO SIENTO POR TI! –grito ron bastante mas molesto- TAL VEZ JAMAS DEBI RECONOCER QUE ME IMPORTABAS, ASI SEGUIRIAS SIENDO FELIZ.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL SABES! –grito la chica acercándose amenazadoramente a él- YO NO ESTABA CONTIGO POR ESO, SI NO POR AMOR.

Harry agradecía que tan solo estuvieran ellos fuera de clases, habría sido bastante vergonzoso que todo Hogwarts se enterara de sus problemas y también el hecho de que ninguno de los dos hubiese notado su presencia pues seguramente habría tenido su dotación de insultos de parte de ambos.

-¿TU AMARME? SI COMO NO –soltó el chico en un tono bastante burlón- DUDO QUE MUJERES COMO TU CONOZCAN EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA AMOR.

Lo siguiente que se escucho, fue el sonido provocado por la mano de Hermione al impactarse contra la mejilla de Ron, y al parecer esa bofetada no era bastante castigo para ella puesto volvió a levantar la mano para propinarle una segunda pero este se lo impidió, la sujeto de la muñeca y la aparto de él con fuerza. Eso provoco que Harry interviniera pues la situación ya estaba fuera de control.

-¡YA BASTA! –grito el chico interponiéndose entre la pareja pues Hermione se dirigía de nuevo hacia RON dispuesta a todo- ¡SI QUIEREN GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN QUE SEA A MI, SOY EL UNICO QUE SE LO MERECE!

Harry no tuvo que repetir eso dos veces, ron le asesto un puñetazo a la cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo arrastrando con él a Hermione.

-TIENES TODA LA RAZON, QUERIDO AMIGO –dijo el pelirrojo y por un instante a Harry le pareció un completo desconocido, tenia un semblante espantoso, una mezcla de ira, confusión, rencor y amargura que no le habia visto nunca, comenzó a levantarse y la chica hizo lo propio pero, Harry no permaneció demasiado tiempo lejos del suelo, pues Ron se lanzo sobre él y comenzaron a rodar por el suelo golpeándose uno al otro, mientras Hermione los observaba sin la mas mínima intención de separarlos-¡CONFIABA EN TI HARRY, ABRIA HECHO CUALQUIER COSA POR AYUDARTE¡Y MIRA COMO ME PAGAS!

-¡LO SE, Y LO SIENTO RON¡JAMAS PENSE QUE LAS COSAS LLEGARIAN TAN LEJOS! LE DIJO HARRY AL CHICO- CREEME QUE SI PUDIERA HACER ALGO PARA CAMBIAR LO SUCEDIDO LO HARIA.

Por un segundo Harry logro zafarse de ron y ponerse en pie, tratando de ganar un poco de distancia en caso de un nuevo ataque.

WQWQWQWQWQWQW

SIENTO MUCHO EL HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA, EN PRIMER LUGAR PORQUE YA LA TENIA ESCRITA, EN SEGUNDO, POR AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLA, DEJARAN O NO UN REVIEW, SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE EL AÑO QUE SE ATRAVESO ENTRE LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS Y ESTA ACTUALIZACION NO FUE EL MEJOR.

ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER


	10. RECONCILIACION II

Los tres respiraban agitadamente, la situación era mas que caótica en ese momento, se miraban entre si con demasiado resentimiento por lo dicho y lo hecho, Ron tenia sangre en una ceja y Harry en la boca, Hermione seguía llorando, repentinamente el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, al parecer aquello habia terminado.

-¡TE JURO QUE JAMAS HE AMADO O AMARE A NADIE COMO TE AMO A TI! –grito la chica con la voz llorosa- ¡ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA!

-Yo también te amo –dijo ron con voz cansada y triste, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla- pero hemos llegado a un punto en que el amor ya no basta... se acabo Hermione, solo nos queda olvidar.

-Hazlo tú si eso te hace sentir mejor –continuo la chica tratando de controlarse- porque, como te lo dije una vez, yo no puedo, preferiría morir que olvidarte.

-A mi eso no me importa –dijo él con amargura y Hermione soltó un triste sollozo, debido a esta declaración- la razón Hermione es que –se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos-después de todo lo que nos hemos dicho, después de todas las mentiras y secretos que hemos tenido entre nosotros, ya no me siento capaz de confiar, ya no, ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber quien eres.

-¿Saben una cosa? –intervino Harry llamando la atención de ambos- Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que Ron dice, nos lastimamos con lo que dijimos y lo que ocultamos, con lo que hicimos y no hicimos, pasamos de ser como hermanos a perros y gatos, pero también creo que lo mas doloroso de todo es que muy en el fondo nunca podremos odiarnos, hemos compartido tanto que realmente somos incapaces de sentir algo tan horrible, al menos no entre nosotros. –Ambos lo miraron un poco confundidos- Por lo menos yo no puedo, se que soy el principal culpable de la situación actual, me deje cegar por mi dolor, permití que mi autocompasión me volviese egoísta, deseando tener mas de lo que ya tengo, envidiando lo que tenían, pensando que no era justo que todos fuesen felices menos yo. Quise lastimarte Ron, porque tu siempre has tenido todo lo que yo he soñado, unos padres que te aman, hermanos que te apoyan, una infancia normal, una vida sin cargas, sin un mago loco y poderoso que te persiga deseando verte muerto; y la verdad es que no te lo merecías, por que como dijiste hace un rato, siempre has estado ahí, dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarme, apoyándome aun en mis ratos de mal humor, pero es que tenia miedo, miedo a quedarme solo, un miedo estúpido, lo se, porque ustedes nunca me hubiesen dejado solo, pero fue ese sentimiento el que me obligo a aferrarme a algo que no me correspondía: tu Hermione.

Harry guardo silencio durante unos instantes, tal vez esperando a que alguien dijera algo respecto a su confesión, pero no, nadie dijo nada, tanto Ron como Hermione se limitaron a mirarlo detenidamente. Asi que Harry retomo la palabra.

-Por eso es que creo que, si alguien debe ser odiado, si en alguien no deben confiar, ese soy yo, pueden fingir que nunca me conocieron, apartarse de mi camino, quemar cualquier fotografía o recuerdo mío, lo que prefieran, porque aquí y ahora les prometo que nunca mas volveré a interferir en sus vidas, pero por favor, recapaciten respecto a su relación después de todo, no solo he descubierto mis propias faltas y mis miedos mas profundos, sino que además, he abierto los ojos a la realidad, una que siempre estuvo ante mis ojos pero que simplemente me negaba a ver y es que, ustedes se aman, se aman tanto que seria un pecado que se separan, mas aun por mi culpa.

-Eso no seria justo –la voz trémula de Hermione era casi un murmullo cuando intervino, pero la determinación en sus ojos lo decía todo- ¿Por qué tendrías que cargar con toda la culpa si yo también fui responsable? Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de no ser lo suficientemente atractiva o interesante como para que Ron se fijara en mi, porque a pesar de llevar tantos años de conocernos, el jamás habia dado muestras de sentirse atraído por mi; y al mismo tiempo sentía que, si le hablaba respecto a mis sentimientos, muy probablemente perdería su amistad, pues el se sentiría incomodo, empecé a deprimirme, a sentirme inconforme conmigo misma y es que, me enfadaba no tener el valor de confesarte mi amor y afrontar un posible rechazo, me enfadaba pensar que, jamás habia hecho nada para fomentar un lazo romántico contigo y justo cuando empezaba a desvalorizarme como chica, apareció Harry, sediento de atención, de amor, de caricias y mas importante que eso, pidiéndomelo a mi, deseando estar siempre conmigo, diciéndome cada día, cada hora lo especial que era, lo mucho que me necesitaba, lo bella que le parecía y... Fui una tonta una débil que se rindió, que dejo de luchar por lo que realmente quería y se dejo envolver en una farsa, porque yo sabia que lo que Harry sentía no era amor, ni nada parecido, solo una simple necesidad de afecto, pero a mi me gustaba, la sensación de ser necesitada, de saber que él contaba los minutos par a volver a estar conmigo, yo...

la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Harry y ron se miraban entre si, la tensión se sentía en el aire, ambos parecían sentir pena por ella, pero el orgullo de ron era demasiado fuerte como para que se acercara a consolarla y Harry tenia que, de acercarse a ella solo agrandaría mas la brecha entre sus amigos.

-Bueno, Ron –no sabia que decirle, pero era claro que necesitaba que el entendiera- supongo que es cierto, ambos te fallamos, pero, pero no fue tu culpa, quizá simplemente es que, somos humanos y como todos, cometemos errores, pero velo desde este punto de vista, no solo te dañamos a ti, al herir tu confianza al sacrificar tu amistad o como en el caso de hermione, tu amor, sino que, también nos causamos dolor a nosotros mismos, por favor, si no puedes tolerarme mas como amigo, al menos escúchala a ella, por favor Ron, quizá ahora mismo te parezca imposible una reconciliación pero, pregúntate a ti mismo, si de verdad la amas, si no te gustaría volver a estar con ella, si en algunos años mas, no te arrepentirías de darle una segunda oportunidad. Piénsalo quieres.

-No necesito pensarlo –la voz de Ron demostraba su incomodidad, pero y para alivio de Harry ya no sonaba tan molesto como hacia unos minutos- tengo una respuesta para cada una de las situaciones que has mencionado y es "Si". –se acerco a la chica y la sujeto por los hombros logrando que ella lo mirara a la cara- si te amo, si quiero volver a estar contigo y se que si te niego una segunda oportunidad me arrepentiré tarde o temprano, pero ahora mismo no me siento capaz.

-Ron¡Oh, Ron! –la chica se aferro a el llorando contra su pecho y aunque en principio el dudo termino por envolverla en un fuerte abrazo- jamás te pediría que me perdonaras, ni yo misma me siento capaz de perdonarme, me siento mal, porque te falle; a ti, al único chico que me ha importado en la vida, porque en lugar de ayudar a Harry a superar sus problemas emocionales me valí de ellos para obtener un beneficio, porque traicione mis principios mas básicos, convirtiéndome en una perfecta extraña.

-Tranquila, por favor, solo... No llores, me duele demasiado verte llorar, Hermione ¿Cómo demonios llegamos hasta aquí¿En que momento nuestro sueño de estar el uno con el otro se convirtió en algo tan complicado?

-No lo se, me gustaría poder darte una respuesta como hago casi siempre, pero esta vez yo no se, solamente te suplico una cosa Ron, permite al menos estar cerca de ti, permítenoslo a ambos, porque –Hermione se aparto un poco de Ron y fijo su vista en Harry- ahora mismo creo que eres el mas estable emocionalmente hablando y ambos te necesitamos como no tienes una idea, te prometo que nunca mas voy a volver a molestarte con lo de mis sentimientos por ti, solo por favor, seamos amigos otra vez, por favor.

-Ron, de verdad lo siento, siento mucho todo el daño que te he hecho, pero por favor, perdóname y permíteme seguir llamándote mi amigo –tanto Hermione como Harry desviaron sus miradas hacia él esperando una respuesta a sus respectivas peticiones.

-Soy un Imbécil –su expresión los tomo por sorpresa a ambos pero mas aun sus actos, porque sin dudarlo un segundo mas se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios, nada largo ni apasionado, un roce simple pero cargado de sentimientos- no te prometo que todo vuelva a ser igual entre nosotros, en realidad no se lo prometo a ninguno, porque, ya me conocen, no soy del tipo que olvida, por el contrario, tiendo a ser un poco, demasiado rencoroso, pero... esta vez iremos despacio, desde el principio, sin secretos, sin ocultarnos nada, y conforme la situación progrese, tal vez algún día podamos recordar esto y reírnos, pero mientras tanto, tu eres mi amigo Harry –el aludido sonrió, pero solo una fracción de segundo- pero solo amigo, ya no "mi mejor amigo" ó "casi de la familia" y en cuanto a ti Hermione, no quiero retroceder hasta ser solo amigos, pero espero comprendas que necesitare un poco de tiempo. Y una conversación mas extensa, en privado.

Harry no necesito oír mas, se aparto de aquel jardín lo mas rápido posible, añadiendo que volvería al aula a inventarse una excusa con el profesor por su abrupta salida y para recoger las pertenencias de los tres, mientras se alejaba se oyó el sonido que anunciaba el cambio de clase, asi que comenzó a toparse con cientos de alumnos que abandonaban sus aulas, entre todos ellos pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia y no dudo ni un instante en darle alcance para compartir con ella las nuevas noticias.

-Funciono Luna –dijo con un tono emocionado- analicé las cosas, comprendí que estaba equivocado y eso ayudo a que todo se solucionara.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunto incrédula- entonces Ronald, Hermione y Tú ya son amigos –Harry asintió- y ellos ¿han vuelto? –el se limito a guardar silencio, después de todo ellos aun estaba resolviendo eso- vaya, tal vez me dedique a dar consejos.

-No creo que sea para tanto –dijo Harry un tanto alarmado por la idea de la chica.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto ella como si no hubiese oído nada- ¿qué harás tú?

-Pues... volver a ser yo mismo, -"¿por que Luna siempre pregunta cosas en las que nunca habia pensado?"

-Podrías hacerle caso a Ginny, asi dejaría de llorar por las esquinas –comento la rubia en tono triste-sabes me preocupa, pero cuando quise hablar con ella me evito.

-Ella me dijo que le gustaba –dijo Harry recordando aquel día- pero yo le dije que no. Luna, creo que por el momento no quiero saber nada de romance, necesito primero tener paz conmigo mismo, tengo demasiados demonios internos por enfrentar.

-Bueno, esa es una excelente decisión –afirmo Luna- te veo luego de acuerdo.

" ¿Sigue mal porque la rechace?, pobre Ginny", pensó Harry mientras veía a la Rubia alejarse entre una multitud de alumnos que acababan de salir de las aulas cercanas.

Pero el rechazo de Harry no era la mayor preocupación de Ginny, es mas en aquel instante ya ni siquiera recordaba aquel suceso, en aquel momento lo que la perturbaba era su próximo encuentro con el Slytherin mas detestado de Hogwarts, faltaban tan solo treinta minutos para que se encontrara con él, asi que habia faltado a su clase doble de Encantamientos, y en aquel momento se encontraba en su dormitorio, parada frente al espejo.

-¡Maldición que mas da si me veo bien o no!, Voy a ver a Malfoy –dijo cuando se descubrió a si misma, arreglándose para la ocasión- No debí acceder a verlo, SOY UNA ESTUPIDA.

El tiempo paso volando, antes de siquiera estar lista, la hora de partir hacia la sala de los menesteres habia llegado, caminó un tanto insegura, en mas de una ocasión se detuvo dispuesta a correr en sentido contrario, pero lograba controlar sus nervios y seguir adelante. Cuando llego, lo encontro parado un par de metros mas allá de la puerta, unos segundos después se encontraban ambos dentro de la sala, que al parecer habia complacido los deseos de Malfoy pues en el centro tan solo estaba una fastuosa cama adoselada, con sabanas de seda blanca. El chico no perdió el tiempo, una vez que la puerta se cerro tras ellos atrajo a la pelirroja hacia si mismo y comenzó a besar su cuello, logrando que ella se estremeciera y que su sangre comenzara a hervir en sus venas.

"Contrólate Ginny, tienes que detener esto", se dijo mentalmente la chica. Se aparto bruscamente de él y lo encaro.

-No Malfoy, yo solo vine a decirte que no va a suceder nada entre nosotros, no otra vez –él la miraba un tanto molesto- no quiero que vuelvas a enviarme notas, no quiero verte, que no entiendes que algo entre nosotros simplemente no puede suceder.

Claro que lo se –se defendió Malfoy- pero eso aplicaría si esto fuese un romance o algo asi –Ginny lo miro extrañada- creo que quien no ha comprendido bien las cosas aquí eres tu, -hizo una pausa respiro profundo y volvió a acercarse a ella- yo solo deseo pasar un buen rato –la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente- divertirnos un poco, no niegues que esto te gusta tanto como a mi.

-¿pero y mis padres, y los tuyos? –pregunto la pelirroja sin oponer resistencia- ellos no permitirían esto.

-Ellos no tienen porque saberlo –susurro él mientras la hacia retroceder en dirección a la cama- esto es entre tu y yo, disfrutar nuestra pasión, nuestros cuerpos, ante todos seguiremos siendo solo dos personas que se detestan –llegaron al borde de la ama y cayeron uno sobre la otra- porqué esta en juego nuestra reputación ¿lo recuerdas?

-No, estoy de acuerdo... yo no podría –un leve gemido de placer le impidió continuar hablando

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?, ya no somos niños Ginevra, es tiempo de tomar decisiones, de correr riesgos –comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa- de vivir nuestras vidas como nos plazca, solo déjate llevar por tus instintos, disfrútalo, lo demás no importa.

-¿Cómo se que no divulgaras esto? –pregunto aun insegura, pero menos que al principio- ¿cómo se que no es una trampa, una venganza en mi contra?

-¿Crees tu que a mi me conviene que esto se sepa? –pregunto él a manera de respuesta mientras dejaba la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica completamente desnuda, comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos- Ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios, lo prometo.

-Te creo, dijo ella aferrándose a él- tal vez no debería pero te creo.

Un poco mas tarde a la hora de la cena, todos los Gryffindor estaban en su mesa, en el gran comedor. Ron y Hermione llegaron juntos, tal y como lo habían estado toda la tarde, pero al menos ambos parecían de buen humor y mucho mas tranquilos, asi que Harry deseo con todas sus fuerzas que, de un modo u otro la conversación que habían mantenido hubiese dado resultados favorables, para su relación como pareja. Ginny llego después de ellos y aunque nadie lo noto, Draco Malfoy entro al gran comedor segundos detrás de ella.

La cena apareció frente a los alumnos, espléndida como siempre y con entusiasmo comenzaron todos a comer, repentinamente Ron tomo su vaso de jugo de calabaza y lo levanto y dijo:

-Harry he estado pensando sobre todo lo que me has dicho, respecto a lo mucho que me envidias y esas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que, hasta cierto punto te entiendo porque, hasta antes de comprender lo difícil que era tu vida, yo también te envidiaba mucho –Harry lo miro impresionado, pero no dijo nada- por eso espero de verdad que todo pueda solucionarse con un poco de tiempo y un gran esfuerzo de parte de cada uno, al menos ese es el acuerdo al que hemos llegado Hermione y yo, porque ambos esperamos que tarde o temprano podamos ser realmente felices.

-¡Si, en verdad nada me haría mas feliz que el hecho de que todo quedara atrás lo mas pronto posible y de ese modo todos pudiésemos volver a ser mejores amigos! –aunque por la sonrisa que Hermione le dedico a Ron era mas que obvio que ser su mejor amiga no era parte del plan sin embargo Harry lo ignoro y se volvió hacia Ginny

-¿En verdad tu y yo volvemos a ser amigos? –La chica lo miro algo confundida, pero después recordó lo sucedido entre ellos- Mira Harry... yo ya lo comprendí y lo supere, se que tu nunca querrías hacerme daño, y si, creo que lo mejor es que tan solo seamos amigos.

-Me alegra oír que ya lo superaste Ginny –comento Ron, inmiscuyéndose en su platica- me preocupaba verte tan deprimida.

-A mi también me hace feliz, saber que todos volvemos a ser los de antes –convino Harry.

-Si dejar de estar triste es gratificante –dijo la pelirroja y le lanzo una fugaz mirada a cierto rubio en la mesa de Slytherin- extremadamente gratificante.

Después de eso y en cuestión de minutos las platicas se centraron en quidditch, tareas y un sin fin de tonterías, que la verdad no viene al caso describir, una vez que la cena se dio por terminada caminaron en silencio, pero juntos en dirección a su sala común.

Quizá en el fondo aun dolían las heridas de sus corazones, pues no hay dolor mas grande que el inflingido por un amigo, pero el simple hecho de estar nuevamente juntos hacia las cosas mucho mas fáciles de sobrellevar.

FIN

Gracias por su apoyo.

Con cariño ISABELLA.


End file.
